RPGs
by Twilightzoner
Summary: The continuation of Midnight Desire and ExB's, er, growth and explorations. The monster comes along on the journey, too! Mature Audiences Only.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns the characters. I own the monster and the smut.

Scene 1

I was standing on my front porch, holding a pizza and feeling like a complete dork, trying to figure out how the weekend of promised delights I had anticipated could begin with such humiliation.

It all began when I opted out of the latest family weekend in the city. The opportunity seemed to come at the perfect time. Our senior year of high school would end in less than three months, so something of a vacation mentality had already set in. We had both been accepted to the college of our first choice, Dartmouth, and would leave together late summer for New Hampshire. I was already looking around for a house or apartment for us to lease. I was very happy about that, and so was Bella. Any dismay Charlie may have felt about us heading off to college together seemed to be outweighed by his bubbling pride that Bella would be attending an Ivy League school. He bragged about it to anyone who would listen, and his mumbled acknowledgement of, "Oh, and Edward, too," always made me chuckle.

So, with the weight of those decisions behind us, and high school rapidly becoming a diminishing blip on our radar screens, it seemed we had no worries. So I jumped at the chance to be alone with Bella for a weekend, our first occasion to enjoy each other's . . . company without restraint since last summer. Neither of us wanted to waste a second. The monster was fucking ecstatic.

Still, I was a little taken aback when Bella, in a particularly coy manner, asked if I had any specific plans for the weekend.

"Well, my primary objective would be to make love to you until neither of us can walk – ever again," I responded, the roughness of my voice betraying my nonchalance. "I suppose we could stop to eat occasionally, just to keep our strength up." The monster frowned.

Bella gave a sexy little laugh and, lifting a leg over both of mine, straddled my lap. The look she gave me was a mixture of excitement and trepidation, before she leaned in and whispered, "Is it my turn for a fantasy?"

Shock registered before intrigue, elation, and stimulation each made an appearance, and, in the latter case, reared its . . . head. A greedy smile lit my face, and my brain instantly began the slideshow of fun I would have divesting Bella of various costumes and taking her in a myriad of exotic positions while employing sexual implements of all descriptions. Would she let me tie her up? God, I hoped so. Oh, how about some scenario where I really could throw her over the hood of my car and fuck her senseless. Christ, that would be phenomenal. The monster produced a set of handcuffs and began jingling them at me.

I was rather appalled when she confessed her wishes. None of those wonderful things was in store for me this weekend, and I really just needed to be a good sport and play along—it was only fair, after all. And while the scenario Bella chose wasn't the most original, indeed, far from it, it _was_ a classic and simple to pull off, requiring little in the way of props or costuming. Most importantly, since Bella seemed to be interested in pursuing the whole role playing game concept further, something I hadn't expected but was immensely pleased by, there was no way I was going to fuck it up.

So that's how I found myself in this idiotic position, standing on my own front porch wearing black trousers so short it looked like I was preparing for the nearest dam to break, showing several inches of white sock at each ankle before being swallowed up by black sneakers. This sophisticated ensemble was finished off by a hideous red polo shirt and a matching baseball cap that, for some bizarre reason, the local pizzeria made available for sale. They were flabbergasted when I actually bought one, having to blow years of dust off of the brim before sheepishly handing it over.

Now, were I a vain person, I suppose my one point of pride would be my hair. Not today. As though having hat head wasn't going to be bad enough, Bella had ordered me to apply some distasteful product and slick it back. Furthermore, apparently my "geek" costume couldn't be deemed complete without a pair of goofy horn-rimmed glasses. Oh yes, and let's not forget the pizza—double cheese and pepperoni—currently cooling in the box I held in my hands.

It was just too galling, playing the virginal teenage pizza delivery boy. Seriously, how could I be expected to portray someone so far removed from my own reality? I consoled myself with thoughts of the unspeakably filthy things I would require of Bella when it was next my turn.

We waited impatiently, the monster standing resolutely by my side, for more than a minute for the doorbell to be answered, but all feelings of disgruntlement at my own appearance evaporated when I saw her. Bella was apparently going for a mix somewhere between horny neglected housewife and French whore. Her hair was arranged atop her head, much as it had been for prom, but messier and definitely sluttier. She had applied unusually dark makeup around her eyes, giving them that whole heavy-lidded "bedroom" look. Her legs were covered in black hose of some sort, and over it all she wore a mid-thigh length silky kimono with a floral print. On her feet were black high heels with ankle straps, the ultimate "fuck me" shoes. As she stepped forward to open the door wider, the robe gaped a bit, allowing me a glimpse of extreme cleavage and a black lacy garment of which I couldn't wait to see more. Bella was immediately forgiven, and I took to my role with relish. The monster politely removed its cap.

"Pizza delivery," I announced unnecessarily, grateful I didn't squeak like a choirboy. "That'll be $12.50, ma'am."

"Well, aren't you adorable," Bella observed in a husky voice while her eyes raked my body. "Come right in."

She practically pulled me through the door, her proximity allowing me a whiff of that astounding fragrance that instantly reminded me of prom night. My cock, reminiscing as well, prepared to re-enact the events of that evening, beginning to noticeably tent the front of my pants. Well, it was all part of the act.

"Just put the pizza down over there, if you will," Bella requested, pointing to an out of the way table.

I relieved myself of the damn box before turning around and repeating in a shaky voice, "That'll be $12.50, ma'am."

Bella snickered softly before instructing me to take a seat on the couch. "I'll just get your money." She swayed across the room to where her purse laid on the floor, bending deeply at the waist and giving me a spectacular view of the . . . south.

Her robe rode up, revealing perfect twin mounds of supple white flesh and establishing beyond doubt the fact that Bella was wearing a minuscule thong. Her stockings, as indeed they were, extended two-thirds of the way up her thighs before ending in lacy tops, apparently held up by some sort of magical incantation. A cross between a groan and a curse escaped me as I devoured the view. My cock began thrumming with need, and my breathing accelerated noticeably.

Bella straightened and slowly approached me, actually carrying some money in her hand. "What's your name," she asked me.

"Eddie," I sputtered out like the greenest schoolboy. It was a nickname I despised, but it seemed appropriate for my character.

"Well, Eddie. I seem to be just a little short," she admitted, looking anything but dismayed by that. "I don't have enough money for a tip, but perhaps you'll let me make that up to you . . ." Reinforcing her meaning, she leaned towards me, putting a hand on each of my knees, offering me a spectacular view of her breasts as they threatened to leap with joy from the garment enclosing them. The monster's eyes were popping like a cartoon.

Now fully channeling the awkward virgin I was supposed to be, I licked my lips and audibly gulped. Bella's eyes drifted down to my cock, now playing its own role without a hint of stage fright. I nervously squeaked out, "That won't be necessary, ma'am."

Bella straightened up, the sides of her robe beginning to slip further apart. "I insist," she began. "You've been so . . . accommodating, delivering the pizza all this way. I simply must return the favor." She turned and walked a few feet away, slipping the robe off her shoulders and letting it fall teasingly off her fingertips onto a chair. She put her hands on her hips, and looking provocatively over her shoulder, directed a flirtatious expression at me.

Where so far I had only been given a small preview, I was now looking at the main event. Bella wore a strapless black corset, tightly laced down the back (and how she managed that on her own, I'll never know). The thong fully exposed her luscious buttocks, making my fingers involuntarily flex with the craving to grab and knead them savagely. She turned to face me, and now I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped me.

The corset pushed her breasts up and together, yet the cups barely covered her nipples. The front of her thong consisted of a whisper of fabric, not fully concealing the promised delights within. Her thigh high stockings left an entrancing band of pale skin exposed, emphasizing her feminine curves. As my eyes darted between her breasts and her crotch, she slowly approached me, hands on her hips, radiating sexual power. I no longer even felt a hint of complaint at Bella's choice of fantasy. The monster toppled off of the couch.

She stood before me for a moment, hands on her hips, gazing at me seductively while I gaped like a goldfish. "Do you like what you see, Eddie?" she teased.

I nodded dumbly, fascinated by the precarious position of her breasts in that strapless contraption. Exposure seemed imminent, and I began silently willing the fabric to give way.

Bella ran her hands slowly over her body, from her thighs, over her ass, coming around front again to her belly, and finally fondling her own breasts for a moment before returning to rest on her waist. I watched, mesmerized, and swore I could feel the mass suicide of half of my brain cells. Oddly, the more sexual confidence she exuded, the more nervous I became.

Bella seemed to insinuate herself onto my lap, straddling my legs, removing the baseball cap and tossing it on the floor. The stupid eyeglasses immediately followed. She began running her fingers through my hair, which I fleetingly hoped wasn't too sticky. "Now, let me give you that tip, Eddie," she purred. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No ma'am." Shit, my voice was squeaky again, amusing Bella no end.

"You may call me Isabella," she said, surprising me at the use of her full name for this sexually aggressive persona. "Well, it's hard for me to believe that all the girls aren't after you, but I'm going to show you what to do when you find one you like. And judging from what I see—"at this she smirked at my obvious erection "—you do like girls."

"Yes, ma'am—er, Isabella." Shit, I think I actually blushed.

Bella pried one of my hands loose from the sofa cushion it was clutching and lifted it to her chest, dragging my fingers across the swell of each breast. "Do you like this, Eddie? Do you like the way my skin feels?"

I nodded stupidly and energetically.

"Would you like to see my breasts?" she whispered invitingly.

"Oh God, yes," I blurted, feeling beads of sweat forming on my forehead. The monster hauled itself back onto the sofa, eyes wide, film rolling.

Bella trailed her hands delicately up her sides, hooked her fingers in the cups of her corset, and pulled them down, letting her breasts pop out with delightful abandon. The garment yet providing some support underneath, her beautiful breasts still protruded forward, her delicious pink nipples pointing rudely at me. I was sure they should be chastised for their impudence.

I licked my lips and stared as if they were the first breasts I had ever seen. Well, I mean, they were the first breasts I had ever seen, but this wasn't…oh hell, you know what I mean.

"You can touch them if you like, Eddie," Bella offered, placing her hands on her legs, seeming to indicate they were mine for the taking.

And suddenly, the true brilliance of this fantasy struck me. I was supposed to act just like an unsophisticated and inexperienced teenager. I could do whatever I wanted – satisfy whatever inclinations I might have. There was no need to look cool or be suave or impress Bella in any way or even please her for that matter. Bella was in control—she had all the sexual power here—so I could follow any whim, behave any way I liked. After all, I simply wasn't supposed to know any better. Bella had called central casting and ordered up a callow virgin, and that she would have.

So my hands reached up and grabbed her breasts, none too gently, the way I wanted to the first time I'd seen them but had been afraid to. I squeezed them roughly, repeatedly, enjoying the feeling of her flesh molding to my hands, groaning in deep satisfaction. I attacked her nipples next, first pinching then tugging on them, fucking fascinated by both my movements and Bella's reactions. I had to admit, it really was fun pretending to be a sexual clod, not really teasing Bella so much as myself, playing with her like she was a living sex doll. Surprisingly, though, Bella seemed to be enjoying my crude techniques. Her hips began undulating a bit, her body looking for friction it wasn't positioned to receive. I could have used a little friction myself. The monster, not waiting on either of us, was stroking its own bad self.

Breathing hard, I watched my hands as they toyed with her flesh. Bella lifted a hand, removing one of mine from her breast and placing it on the exposed skin of her thigh. Then she cupped her own breast, leaned forward, and teased my lips with the hardened peak, demanding, "Suckle me."

I groaned and clamped my mouth around her nipple, sucking hard, making sloppy noises while swirling my tongue around and around, excited by the responsive sounds Bella was starting to make. One hand continued plumping her other breast, rolling the nipple against my thumb. My free hand began rubbing the velvet skin of her thigh before creeping around to her ass, grabbing a handful of fleshy curve without invitation.

My lips found her other nipple, and once again I took it without reservation, pumping at it with my mouth while squeezing her breast. Apparently that was the right move, since Bella softly cried out and wove her hands into my hair, my head now locked into position, a completely unnecessary move since I wasn't going anywhere, but erotic beyond belief. She rocked her hips harder now, this time moving her body forward on my lap to make contact with me. When the heat of her center met my cock and she rubbed against me softly, my mouth disengaged involuntarily as my head fell back against the top of the couch.

"Oh God . . . nnnngh . . . oh fuck . . . ." I was unable to prevent the exclamations of delight from escaping and saw no need to do so. Why was the pleasure created by that small contact so intense? Bella kissed me roughly, her tongue invading my mouth, searching and conquering, and I ceded all control to her. My hands fell to her hips and caressed the velvety skin of her thighs before once again trailing back to cup her ass in my hands, letting my fingers explore its contours.

Bella's lips left my mouth and worked their way across my neck, towards my ear. She nibbled the lobe for a moment before whispering, "What would you like to do now, Eddie? Tell me. You can do anything you like, you know."

My already labored breath caught at her words, and I had to gulp some more air in to answer. "I want . . . I want to . . . touch you . . . ."

Bella slid her bottom away again, towards my knees, allowing me room to reach her, and I automatically moved my legs further apart, spreading her thighs for me even more. She leaned back, placing her hands on my knees behind her, once again to presenting herself for my whimsy. My cock lamented the loss of contact, seeming to reach for her, pulsing now for relief it appeared would be a deliciously long time in coming.

One hand slid slowly up her leg, reaching the bare skin of her upper thigh, before hesitantly cupping the mound of her sex. The practically invisible fabric of her thong was soaking wet, and I moaned again as did Bella.

She rocked a bit against my hand, whispering brokenly, "Do you see how wet you made me, Eddie?"

I searched her eyes out, silently pleading to remove even that small obstruction.

Bella understood immediately. "Well, then, get rid of it."

I fumbled for a moment before realizing there was only one way to eliminate the damn thing without gymnastic moves. I inserted my fingers down the front and gave a quick yank, comprehending almost immediately that the item was probably made for such treatment, it gave way so easily. I left the tiny piece of shredded fabric on the couch next to me, and the monster claimed it immediately, sniffing noisily.

And there she was, legs spread wide, exposed to me, offered up like a gift. So I continued to play the role of the sexually inexperienced dweeb and openly gaped at her. I mean, after all, what else would a nerd do? The monster produced a magnifying glass and stared right along with me.

It occurred to me that I never actually had studied her so boldly, and certainly not in the broad light of day, being far too embarrassed to engage in any such unworldly behavior in the past. No inhibition restrained me now, and I found myself utterly fascinated. So I began exploring, as if it really was the first time I had seen, er . . . it. And it occurred to me, that if I was really playing my role, at this point I would have pretty much no idea what to do. Even if I was the most dedicated nerd, I couldn't recall any health class with the subject matter: _How to Get a Woman Off_. The monster, still clutching the panties, shrugged.

So while my fumbling and inexperienced fingers continued to explore the territory, searching for the Holy Grail as it were, Bella reached for one of my hands and positioned my fingers before beginning to move them to her best advantage. And when I had apparently established the correct rhythm, she directed me once again.

"Now, put a finger inside of me."

And so I did, bringing my other hand into the action, inserting first one, and after a moment, adding another, secretly thrilled at her responsiveness, her utter readiness for me. I had done that, even with my inept moves and dorky appearance—I had still made her want me. I kept fucking her with my fingers while my other hand continued in the manner instructed. And it occurred to me, once more, the beauty of our arrangement, that never again would I have to rely on guesswork or even luck to give pleasure to Bella, and while I hoped that hadn't been the point of this scenario, I still couldn't help being appreciative.

And best of all, perhaps, I had a front row seat to Bella's undoing. It hadn't taken long before her reactions had become more assertive. She was now moving forcefully, impaling herself on my fingers, helping speed the manipulation of her own flesh. Still leaning away, her hands resting on my knees to support her weight, I watched in utter fucking fascination. Her head was tilted back, as if she didn't have the strength to hold it upright. Her eyes were closed. Ragged breaths parted her lovely full lips, releasing longer and louder moans. Her enchanting breasts bounced in the most enticing way, making me regret that I only had two hands and fueling my determination to get my mouth back in on the fun.

"Lean forward," I pleaded.

She did as I asked, resting her forearms on the top of the couch on either side of my head, her breasts now gratifyingly suspended in my face, teasing me with each advance of her body. My hands continued their efforts unabated, while my mouth desperately sought one rosy peak. My lips clamped on, and I sucked forcefully, my own selfish desire apparently providing the impetus to push Bella over the brink.

With a choking groan, Bella came violently. She suddenly stilled, and I felt her inner muscles clamp around my fingers tightly, almost painfully. It was so fucking erotic I almost came with her, like the novice I was supposed to be. Bella collapsed against me with a contented sigh, and my hands moved to cup her luscious ass, seemingly to provide support, but more so I could caress the sinfully soft skin.

It had been such an engaging experience, paying such intense attention to Bella, learning the best way of pleasing her, that I had only vaguely been aware of my own needs. But with her release, my cock was suddenly of the emphatic opinion that its turn was due and began making its demands known in the most forceful way possible. Whether Bella sensed that or not I don't know, but as she continued to rest in my arms, her hand made its way to my groin, rubbing against me, both easing and aggravating my tension.

I thrust my hips forward, trying desperately to increase the pressure, almost frantic now for the stimulation. Upon hearing the savage groan that escaped me, Bella used her other hand to release the button my on pants and slowly unzip them. When she slipped her fingers inside my boxers to curl around my cock, I once again had to fight the urge to let go. Whether these role playing games actually heightened our senses or not wasn't clear, but it almost seemed I was reliving the first glorious time she touched me in the heat of passion. She energetically stroked my cock, sending delicious sensations throughout my body, rendering me almost helpless against her touch. It felt so wonderful I almost cried out in protest when she released me, even though it immediately became obvious that she was simply repositioning herself to increase the amount of pleasure she intended to bestow.

Bella knelt in front of me, silently urging me to lift my hips so she could remove my pants. I wasted not a moment in assisting her as she pulled my pants and boxers down to just below my knees. I took another nanosecond to tear the dreadful polo shirt off over my head. She eyed me like a greedy cat when she saw me exposed, sending another thrill pulsing through me. And when she looked at the size of my erection, she unconsciously licked her lips, causing an involuntary but eager spasm. Bella inched forward, leaning against my lower legs, still imprisoned by my pants. When she bent over me, effectively trapping me for her dastardly purposes, I found my inability to move strangely erotic.

Bella gave me one last seductive look before dipping her head and enclosing my cock in her mouth. I thought I might scream in relief and rapture, but managed to keep my incoherent vocalizations to a steady stream of curses and moans instead. My hands captured her breasts as she leaned over me, and I massaged the sweet flesh with enthusiasm. God, how I lamented the fact that I couldn't see her bare ass, her fabulous white skin accentuated by her black stockings and corset, as she bent over, pleasuring me beyond belief. I swore once again that our bedroom would be literally plastered with mirrors, the only rational thought I could manage.

Like the naïve virgin I was supposed to be, holding out against such physical bliss was ultimately impossible. I needed that release more than my next breath, and so I let myself go, coming with brutal force, my hands involuntarily tangling in Bella's hair, my hips thrusting without volition, my spunk charging into Bella's mouth with each new assault.

"Oh fuck . . . unnngh . . . so good . . ." I chanted as Bella finished me off. Maybe your last orgasm is always the best one, but I was pretty damn sure I'd remember that one for a long time. But then it didn't seem that Bella was going to let me forget, since she didn't stop. She licked up every drop and then kept at it, lapping at me, kissing me, caressing my balls, even after she had milked me dry and I'd gone soft. It soon became evident what she had in mind, and the fact that she didn't want to stop, desired me hard again at once, simply added to the already fierce desires of my 18 year old body.

So, I . . . complied, admirably and swiftly, and when my cock was once again hard enough to . . . hit a home run, Bella crawled atop me and, with excruciating slowness, eased herself onto my shaft. Once again in complete control, she kept a leisurely pace for a few minutes. Soon though, both her breathing and her movements accelerated, until she was riding me hard, fucking me for all she was worth.

Since this was the preferred position for car sex, we'd done this many, many times. But something was different this time. Bella was different. It seemed as if Isabella, the horny housewife, had taken to her role with relish, losing any inhibitions in the process. To see her now, gyrating on top of me, lacking any self-consciousness whatsoever, controlling both our movements, was exhilarating beyond belief. She leaned forward to position her body more advantageously, grabbing the top of the couch for additional leverage, her breasts now practically bouncing in my face, another big fucking turn on. And in spite of my recent incredible orgasm, I now had to fight to maintain, to keep from really embarrassing myself.

Still, I was almost disappointed when I started to observe Bella's "tells," the signs that she was close. I wanted us both to be able to go on like this for hours, it just felt so fucking wonderful. But even I was surprised by what pushed us both over the edge.

My head was tilted back against the couch, my heavy eyelids levered open enough to watch her titillating movements and the expression of concentrated pleasure that dominated her features. She grabbed both my hands, wove her fingers through each and brought them to rest on top of the sofa cushion on either side of my head. And that's when Bella opened her own eyes, gasping when she saw the look on my face. I don't know if my expression was one of love or tenderness or just overwhelming lust, but it compelled Bella to lower her head and invade my mouth with her tongue.

And an odd thing began to happen. I really did start to feel "used," like a sexual object. My lower legs were still tied up in my pants, my hips were pinned to the couch by the movement of her body, she held my hands still with her own, and now she had impaled my mouth with her tongue, effectively rendering me helpless. And in that instant, I unexpectedly found the sensation so erotic, to be the "boy toy" of this sexually powerful woman, to be utilized solely for the pleasure she could take, that I came with a ferocity that surprised even me, groaning into her mouth and pumping my release into Bella. And whether it was the pleasure of the kiss or the realization of her own power over me, she followed me into blissful oblivion.

We sat there for a short time, recovering at our leisure, before Bella jumped back into action, lifting herself suddenly from my lap.

"Well, thank you, Eddie, for your . . . efforts," she said with a laugh. "I hope you enjoyed your tip."

"Yes, ma'am, I sure did."

"I'm so glad," Bella murmured, as she wandered over to pick up her robe, draping it around herself once again. "Perhaps I'll call you again when I get . . . hungry."

"I'll be happy to bring you a . . . pizza at any time."

We stared at each other for a minute before I realized Bella was looking at me expectantly. I finally realized she wanted me to leave – to finish the fantasy. Flustered, I reached for my pants and rearranged myself before locating the polo shirt and throwing it on. I picked up my other "props," the glasses and my hat, and started heading for the door, ignoring the monster's attempts to drag me back.

Bella followed me to the door.

"Bye, Eddie," she called in a sweet voice.

I turned around, gave Bella a meaningful look, and drew on the eyeglasses, reassuming the nerd persona once again. I walked out the door, standing on the porch for a minute after it closed behind me. I was a little hungry myself—I wondered how long it would take to reheat that pizza?

* * *

A/N: Well, hello. Long time, I know. I wrote this chapter months ago, and honestly, have been too freaked out to post it. I guess I just got rusty and I think it shows, Eventually, I figured I had to go ahead and post it to at least get beyond it! I've been thinking about the next scene and was more anxious to write that one. So, let's just call this a warmup. The idea is to update you where ExB are in their lives and give you a new RPG (role playing game) each time, until interest dies or I run out of ideas, whichever comes first.

The monster wants me to tell you that Midnight Desire has been nominated for an Eddie Award as Best Novel-All Human. Late as usual, you have about three hours left to go vote! So if you are so inclined, please go to http://www[dot]thecatt[dot]net/tw/default[dot]aspx and vote for your favorites. Hurry!

Finally, we all hear rumors, but take note that all of my stories also appear on Twilighted[dot]net.

Thank you, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters belong to SM, except the monster, of course, who claims it belongs only to itself . . .

Scene 2

I was the luckiest fucking guy on earth.

Our freshman year at Dartmouth had been incredible—almost perfect. I had rented a smallish house—well, small by Cullen standards anyway—outside of Hanover, away from any close neighbors and prying eyes. Living with Bella was wonderful beyond my imagination. I simply couldn't get enough of it. Coming home together in the afternoons or evenings, cooking together, sharing our meals, even silly things like cleaning up together—I loved every second of it. And in the evenings we would both study, usually in the living room, I on the sofa, my laptop next to me, Bella at the large desk we had bought. And every time I looked up from my books to see her sitting there, engrossed in her work, her lovely face etched with concentration, my heart would beat faster. It never failed.

When I saw her yawn and stretch, I knew it was time. I would shift my study materials to the side, walk over to Bella and hold out my hand. She always looked surprised, smiling shyly up at me as if it were the first time. I would take her, walking hand in hand, to our bed, the impatient monster leading the way.

And oh, the nights with Bella! It was wonderful beyond belief to spend all that time alone together. Our lovemaking at night, or in the morning, or both, if the monster had its way, could be both unhurried and uninhibited. So yes, things were pretty close to perfect.

There were two exceptions. First, Bella had insisted on getting a job. I had tried to convince her that this was totally unnecessary, that I could take care of all of us, I mean, the monster, too. But since she had already agreed to let me handle our other expenses, or at least not objected, I couldn't put up too much of a fight. She insisted that she wanted to have some money of her own and not be forced to come to me for an "allowance." So she had taken a part-time job at a bookstore, a coveted position in a college town.

I suppose I'd be selfish to complain about being separated from her during the time she spent there, but it wasn't just that. It was because every time I came into the store, Bella seemed to be surrounded by guys. Apparently, nothing had changed for my little lust magnet, and it drove the monster crazy. I was sometimes adversely affected as well.

I was particularly troubled by a couple of the guys that worked in the store. It seemed that every time I came in, they were both practically salivating over Bella, following her around, asking her unnecessary questions, staring at her ass. On more than one occasion I had to stop the monster from doing something foolish. I swear, it would never cease to amaze me that guys can be such pigs . . .

The other irksome issue was having to go home on holidays and be separated. I managed to convince Bella that Thanksgiving break was too short a time period in which to travel all the way to Washington. Instead, we had our own little dinner, with overcooked turkey and too-dry stuffing. It was heaven, the monster snoozing afterwards in its own little tryptophan coma.

But Christmas vacation was a nightmare. It was ridiculous, really, considering that Charlie was aware of our current living arrangements, but Bella didn't want to confront the situation, so insisted on staying at his house. Of course, we managed to sneak around, having our trysts, but after the bliss of our own little home, sleeping apart was awful. The monster whimpered and cried every night, sometimes wrapping its arms convulsively around its body. It was pathetic.

Which was why the idea of the looming summer vacation had been horrifying to me. I actually considered the possibility of summer school for the two of us, but Bella did want to spend some time with Charlie, and I missed my family as well. So we compromised, staying in New Hampshire for a couple of weeks after the semester was finished, at the same time planning to return a couple of weeks earlier than necessary, Bella using her job as an excuse to cut the summer short.

Honestly, I hadn't really thought about continuing our little games, but it occurred to me that somewhere in the middle of that six week nightmare in Forks, I deserved a . . . reward. The idea first took root when I dropped Bella off at Charlie's house upon our return. That was a horrible moment in itself, the monster blubbering and wretchedly waving its handkerchief. A concept began to take form as I drove home, sort of a consolation prize.

I'm guessing it was the sight of Charlie's cruiser that first planted the seed—when I began to think about how much . . . power police officers have. When a cop pulls you over, for instance, they can do almost anything they want to you. It's an unparalleled opportunity for . . . dominance. My cock showed its approval immediately, and the monster recovered its usual composure. In fact, I became so attached to the fantasy I was planning, I found myself perfecting each particular in my morning showers. I went to work gathering my costume and props.

Bella agreed immediately, but didn't want to know the details beyond the initial setup, saying that I should take the lead since she'd rather be surprised. We did agree on some ground rules though, applicable to this and any future adventures. The first rule was easy—no pain—and if that line ever got inadvertently crossed, all activities would cease immediately upon one person's request. The second rule naturally followed that—speak up immediately if there is any pain. The third was my favorite: whoever's fantasy it was that was being acted out could do whatever they wanted, not necessarily with utter disregard of the other person's feelings, but pretty damn close. We were in complete accord that if we were going to the trouble of acting out a fantasy, we should live it to the fullest. The monster suggested this one.

The only thing we couldn't agree on was "borrowing" Charlie's police car. Bella insisted it was impossible, which I found terribly disappointing. I managed to cobble together an adequate substitute though, reserving a black sedan at the car rental, planning to prop a flashing light on the roof that I could use to "pull her over." I thought about scouring the junk yards for an old black and white, but decided it was overkill. The monster agreed, focusing instead on the more . . . scintillating aspects of the event.

Selecting the road was no problem—I was intimately familiar with the deserted area we would use, again. My costume—authentic in every detail, I might add—was prepared and everything was set. We checked the weather, picked a promising day, and I tried to contain myself until then. It wasn't easy. It seemed like I was hard all the time, focusing almost exclusively on our new scene. I caught the monster playing with its . . . nightstick many times.

I woke up that morning stiff with excitment. I hadn't wanted to have a wank that morning, planning on "saving myself" for the main event, but the damn thing wouldn't go away, and I was afraid I'd be walking funny if I didn't take care of the problem. I was certain, however, that I had plenty of . . . ammunition left.

I picked up Bella at her house and we drove to the car rental place. Grabbing the duffle bag with my props, I kissed her good-bye, promising to see her at the rendezvous point in an hour. The monster synchronized our watches.

And so that was where I waited in my "police car," having changed into my blue uniform, accessories and all, watching now for my Volvo to go zooming by. And Bella was late. If she was trying to build my anticipation, she needn't have bothered. I was already on high . . . alert. The monster went from fidgeting, to pacing, to banging its head against the car door.

Suddenly, a silver car whizzed past me. I grinned like a lunatic and followed. I let her drive a ways before placing the flashing light on the roof and signaling her to pull over. I took a moment to compose my features and get into character before exiting the car and approaching her door.

Bella looked hot as hell, having changed into a low cut, flower-print dress that was both sexy and feminine. It also appeared to be a size too small, as her breasts were yearning to be free and the material around the buttons looked a little strained. She lowered the window and smiled up at me.

"Did I do something wrong, officer?" she asked with artful innocence.

"Yes, ma'am," I responded formally. "Can I see your license and registration, please?" I was going to do this right.

"Of course, officer," she responded with a flirtatious grin, making me hope she never did get stopped by an attractive cop.

I took the items from her and headed back to my car. This is the moment that a real police officer would be checking up on the driver, but I spent the time trying to calm my pounding heart. I ignored the monster, adjusting its equipment and straightening its badge.

Taking a deep breath, I approached Bella's car, well, I mean, my car. I returned her papers to her, stating, "Miss Swan, I clocked you doing twenty miles over the posted speed limit. It turns out you also have forty-three unpaid parking tickets. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in. Please exit the vehicle."

"Officer, please," Bella pleaded charmingly while purposely giving me an outstanding view of her cleavage, reinforcing my prior wish that this never happen to her in reality.

"Please exit the vehicle," I repeated, opening the door.

Bella removed herself from the car and contritely preceded me over to my car, looking appropriately nervous. I got the full view of her dress now, definitely too tight—right from the top all through the waist before it flared out at the hips, ending mid-thigh. On her feet was a pair of wedge sandals with ribbons that tied around her ankles. She looked more perfect than in any of my mental exercises. The monster adjusted its hat and gave a wicked laugh.

"It's department policy to search someone under arrest before they can be placed in the back of the police car. Please face the car, rest your hands on the roof and spread your legs." My voice had turned husky now, as we began to get to the . . . meat of the matter.

Bella suppressed a grin and turned around, leaning forward with her hands on the sedan's roof, spreading her feet slightly. Pulling out my billy club, I carefully ran the tip of it up the inside of one of her legs, and moving closely behind her till we were slightly touching, I gruffly demanded, "Spread 'em." She spread her feet further apart, giving me plenty of room for my dastardly intentions, and provocatively arched her back a bit. _Fuck me. _

My cock had been hard since at least the moment Bella drove past me, and now it was screaming at me, threatening to break free for a frolic on its own. I adjusted myself and edged closer to Bella. Holstering the club and putting my hands on her hips, I pulled her ass into my groin, letting her feel what was . . . coming.

"Just keep still while I search you, Miss Swan," I ordered, although my voice was more like a rough caress.

Finally getting to the part I anticipated the most, my breathing was already accelerating. My trembling hands left her hips and traveled up her sides, not so much patting her down as smoothing a path. I let them trail back down again, giving her hips another tug for some desperately needed pressure on my erection then directing my hands towards her abdomen. I held them there for a moment, rubbing a bit, before moving with excruciating slowness towards her breasts. I stopped underneath them for a moment or two before reaching up and grabbing roughly, beginning to squeeze and massage them. I instantly realized that Bella wasn't wearing a bra and a low groan escaped me. It was fucking heaven. The monster shouted a "yippee!"

And there I stood for some time, pressing my cock into her backside while my hands fondled and kneaded to my heart's content, sometimes gently scraping against her nipples to elicit small moans from Bella, and then switching to aggressive groping, making her gasp. I couldn't be any fucking happier, yet I knew I was going to be. The monster began rubbing itself against Bella's shoe.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to tell whether you have any contraband hidden in here, so it looks like I'll have to strip search you," I informed her in a throaty whisper.

Bella simply moaned, arching against me once again. I pushed harder against her ass while my fingers began unbuttoning the front of her dress. When it was open to about her navel, my hands journeyed slowly upward again, her velvet skin teasing my fingers, till they once again found her breasts.

"Oh, God," I groaned upon reaching my goal. It was even better this time, her warm flesh falling into my hands as she leaned over. I pinched and rolled her nipples ruthlessly, unceasingly, until she cried out incoherently and began mindlessly pushing her ass against me, moving back and forth against my groin. I knew I had to move things along.

My left hand continued my assault against her breast, while the right began edging downward, over her soft belly, and down inside the top of her panties. If there had been any question before about Bella's receptiveness to my fantasy, there was no longer, as my fingers met her soft and enticingly wet center. A long, low sound of pleasure was my reward. Bella's panties were soaked through, and I noticed the monster was gloating obnoxiously.

My fingers leisurely explored her flesh, taking their time, investigating every centimeter with precision. When they began moving in earnest, looking to bring her satisfaction, I leaned over her, resting a bit of my weight on her body as I sought to increase our contact. My head lay on her shoulder as I concentrated on my movements, my breathing harsh and labored. Bella began to writhe and struggle against me, whimpers escaping her with each exhalation.

I straightened up, pulling her body with me, holding her tightly against me as I continued with one hand to alternate between her breasts, using the other to explore her hot, wet feminine flesh. Her head fell back against my chest while her hands went behind her to latch onto my waist for leverage. I lowered my head and began sucking on her neck, loudly and forcefully. My bulky equipment belt, holding all the usual police accoutrements barring a real gun, must have been digging into Bella's back, but it didn't seem to be bothering her.

"Keep your legs spread wide," I ordered her hoarsely when her thighs began inching closer together. She gave a slight nod and moved her feet outward, even wider than before, although I could sense her vulnerability in exposing herself like that. A possessive noise of approval left my throat. The monster craned its head, staring up Bella's dress and salivating.

Bella came suddenly, with a cry and a jerk of her whole body. I was damned pleased, too, since I was getting impatient to have my way with her. Still clutching her to my body, making sure she couldn't squirm out of my grasp, I brought my mouth to her ear and in a guttural whisper stated, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a body cavity search, now."

She sighed a groan, seeming to indicate she wasn't ready for more. Good. Because she didn't have any say in this now—I was going to do whatever I damned well pleased.

I leaned back, which had the effect of lifting her feet off the ground, and moved a couple of feet forward until we were standing by the driver's side tire. Setting her back on her feet, I grabbed my handcuffs and gently cuffed her hands behind her back. Then I lifted her a bit and bent her over the hood of the sedan. Oh, yeah. This was going to be great. Of course, this act alone had been one of my dearest fantasies, but seeing her there, handcuffed and helpless, her feet just barely able to scrap the ground, was better than anything my imaginings had allowed. And it was just about to get a whole lot better.

I lifted the hem of her skirt and exposed her backside. Oh, my God, she looked perfect. She had on these lacy white panties that left most of her ass uncovered—not quite a thong, but certainly less was more in this case. They just looked so virginal and adorable, making what I was about to do with her seem just that much more . . . wrong. And I wasn't sure if Bella knew what I wanted or not, but she started to squirm and mewl a bit, as if to object to her treatment. It made me fucking delirious with need, so I yanked her panties down and out of the way. The monster jumped up and down, striving for a better view.

I honestly just stood and stared for a full minute. Then I began to caress her rear end, squeezing the supple flesh. Hard. I ran my fingers along the cleft of her ass, inspecting her, probing her. She was wriggling now in earnest, whimpering in protest, and while we weren't going . . . there, at least not today, I wanted her to comprehend her complete helplessness. I could do anything to her.

When she tried to lift her body off the hood, I splayed my hand on her back, pushing her back down. Emphasizing her predicament, I stated, "I'm afraid you're going to have to be immobilized for this." The monster covered its mouth and snickered.

I started to prepare for the "body cavity search." I took my own sweet time. I inserted my finger inside her first—making sure she was still ready for me. There was no fear on that score. Bella wiggled her ass beautifully, struggling a bit against the handcuffs, demonstrating for me just how completely she was in my power. I couldn't remember ever being so turned on.

I removed my belt, unbuttoned my shirt to get it out of the way, and pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees. My cock was dripping with excitement. I put just the head in, earning another soft cry from Bella. I couldn't wait to bury myself in her, but I wanted to take it slowly at first, watching with fascination as I disappeared inside her.

Contenting myself with a few slow strokes, I increased my pace a bit, plunging in and out of her. I kept my hands on her ass at first, holding her still for me, enjoying the soft feel of her skin. It was so fucking wonderful—her tightness ruthlessly massaging my cock—I was almost delirious with the pleasure of it.

When I felt my knees start to go weak, I moved my hands to the hood of the car, resting on either side of her ass. Gaining a bit of leverage, I really began to pound into her, knowing I was way too close to the end. Small cries were escaping her with every thrust now, exciting my movements even more. When I realized I couldn't last another second, I did something that even surprised the monster.

I pulled my cock out completely, and using my hand, stroked myself to completion, my spunk streaming out all over Bella's beautiful ass as I did my best to spread it around. I stood there, trying to calm my labored breathing, one hand still leaning on the car, staring at the incomparable sight of my seed strewn across her lovely white skin, groaning with the surge of possessive delight that struck me then. What better way to mark my territory? The sight was so enthralling, I sneaked my phone out of my pocket and took a picture focused on her backside, although I might have gotten a bit of her handcuffed wrists into the picture, too, just for good measure. I was definitely going to get that image transferred to my computer and hidden away for my secret delight. The monster gave me a round of applause.

This wasn't over—not by a long shot. The sight of Bella squirming while my spunk dried on her ass was all it took for my cock to take new interest in life. Pulling out the handkerchief shoved in my back pocket, I cleaned her up before turning Bella over on her back. I really hoped she wasn't too uncomfortable lying on her handcuffed wrists, but I reminded myself that she would speak up if she was and put it out of my mind.

I unfastened the bottom three buttons on her dress and flung it wide open. I spread her thighs further apart, taking in the glistening flesh. My hands slid up her body, latching onto her breasts and gave each nipple a tight pinch. Bella flung her head to the side and moaned in response. The sight of her lying there, powerless, unable to protect her modesty in any way, made me positively gleeful. I leaned forward on the hood and let one hand roam at will over her body, reveling in my complete possession of her. The monster thrust out its hips to show it was ready for more.

"I better get a closer look—make sure I didn't miss anything," I growled at her. Stooping down, I positioned my head between her legs, placing her thighs on my shoulders, and began working her with my mouth. Bella's hips almost immediately started bucking, so I snaked my arms tightly around them to prevent her from moving away even a tiny bit. I feasted on her like a starving man, lapping, nipping, sucking, until she was screaming her release a short time later. But one orgasm wasn't good enough . . .

Without pause, I kept at her, my pace never slowing. Her efforts to escape my attentions were even more frantic now, but I was having none of that. Incoherent cries were interspersed with exclamations of "Oh, God," and "Edward, please," as Bella flailed around on the hood of the car. The monster was, well, eating it up.

When her thighs tightened convulsively around my head again, I knew she'd had enough, and more importantly, I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up, raising her legs as I did so their backs were resting against my chest, her feet on either side of my head, her adorable panties still around one ankle. With a few minor adjustments I was lined up with Bella's entrance, and this time I rammed my cock into her, intending to show no mercy.

I held her legs tightly against my chest so there was no escaping my ruthless assault. The visuals this time were just as stunning, Bella's expression reflecting her enjoyment, her gorgeous body left exposed to my view, her breasts bouncing enticingly with each thrust, all accompanied by a chorus of our grunts and groans. The monster, having made it onto the hood of the car, began humping a windshield wiper.

I took my time, trying to draw it out, but ultimately, I could only withstand a few minutes of such relentless fucking. I cried out as I came, before more or less collapsing, being careful not to add too much weight on top of Bella. After a minute, I propped myself up on my elbows and sucked one of her delectable nipples into my mouth, causing Bella to moan in both protest and pleasure as she plainly apprehended what more might be in store for her. Alas, it was beyond me, at least at the moment.

I levered myself off of the car and adjusted myself and my clothing, making myself presentable. I helped Bella to sit up and she bonelessly leaned against my chest. Then I gathered her up in my arms, cradling her close to my chest, while her head lolled on my shoulder. Without too much in the way of gymnastics, I managed to get us both in the back seat of the sedan, where I sat with Bella lying across my lap, my right arm around her shoulders, propping her up, making sure her still handcuffed wrists were comfortably situated.

I was utterly spent, but couldn't seem to keep my free hand from roaming over Bella's body, sliding up and down her smooth abdomen, the curves of her sides, her shapely thighs and stopping occasionally to squeeze her breasts. I wanted to use both hands, so I laid her carefully down on the seat, her hips now higher than the rest of her body as they still rested on my lap. I let both my hands now travel over her silken skin, stopping now and again to shape and tease the more enticing bits. She began to struggle a little bit, moaning against any further exploration of her now overly-sensitive flesh. And it was probably that, more than anything, that made my cock stir once again.

God knows I hadn't planned anything else, but seeing her ineffectual efforts to contest my possession of her body had triggered that dark need for control I had. I _would _have my way with her. And if she didn't say the word, I wasn't stopping. The monster rubbed its hands together and cackled evilly.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid I'm not quite finished with my . . . investigation," I croaked out. I impatiently pushed her thighs apart, spreading her as much as possible in the confines of the car, and showing my frustration that she would try to impede my efforts. My right hand moved upward to torment her nipples with renewed vigor, while the fingers of my left boldly probed and manipulated her sensitive folds. Bella's moans became almost continuous, interspersed with exclamations of "Oh, God," and "Please, oh, please," while her head thrashed back and forth on the seat. I could tell the moment that her movements stopped being those of protest and transformed into renewed desire, as her hips now seemed to be pushing towards my hand, bringing it closer to her damp and darkened flesh. Seeing her thrusts become more rhythmic, I knew she was looking for her release, but I denied her. I wasn't done playing and neither was the monster, as it took out a feather and began tickling her belly with it.

Stopping my current activity, which earned a loud groan of frustration from Bella, I inserted a couple of fingers inside her and began pumping, while the twisting and tugging on her nipples continued without interruption. I couldn't even begin to imagine how sensitive they were by this point, but I would happily kiss them better for her. I began to think about how I wanted to take her this time.

The configuration of the car left limited choices, so I settled for our old standby. I managed to work my pants down a ways before lifting Bella to straddle my lap, spreading her legs wide on either side of me, the familiarity of the position made more exciting by her inability to use her hands or interfere with me in any way. My cock, which frankly was also a bit sore from the vigor of my previous forays, nevertheless stood at full attention. I slowly pulled Bella's hips down, impaling her on my rigid length, both of us moaning loudly.

When I was fully embedded inside her, I began gently rocking her hips back and forth, setting our slow rhythm. I managed to get my mouth around one nipple, sucking lightly and eliciting more whimpers from Bella. Finally, when I placed a thumb over that sweet bundle of nerves, the sounds became more like sobs.

Once again, I reveled in my power over her—her inability to protect herself in any way. The one hand on her hip continued to set the pace of her movements, while the placement of my thumb meant she could not prevent the exploitation of her own flesh. I watched in fascination the look of tormented pleasure on her beautiful face, her exquisite breasts springing towards my face, her hips beginning to assume more control and take sharper movements now that she was striving for release. It was fucking brilliant . . .

The very second I sensed her climax approaching, I also began to let go. At the same time, I moved my thumb even closer to that secret spot, preying on its exquisite sensitivity, while I exploded inside her. Bella filled the car with her incoherent cries before collapsing against me. My thumb slowed but didn't stop moving against her, and she finally begged me, "Please, you're going to kill me."

And that was it; the fantasy, the control, my need to exercise power, was utterly sated. I managed to finagle the key out of a pocket and reach behind her to unlock the handcuffs. Bella's arms went around my neck, but further movement seemed impossible for her. In that instant, I was overcome with the need to express my gratitude and love for her.

I shifted her head enough to cup her cheek with my hand and kiss her tenderly, whispering, "I love you." And that was the emotion that filled me now—I was drowning in the waves of adoration that pummeled me, overcome with gratitude at the trust she put in me.

"Let's go home," I said softly, "and I shall rub and kiss all of your sore places."

"Oh, no," Bella responded with a laugh. "You're not getting anywhere near any of my pink bits for at least 48 hours."

"I meant your back or your shoulders or your wrists. I'm not sure my cock could take anymore, either," I lied. As sore as it was, I knew it would only take a look or a touch from Bella to become reanimated. "Did you enjoy yourself at all?" My voice betrayed my dismay that I had perhaps taken things too far.

"It was wonderful." She paused and then repeated my words, "Let's go home."

And while clearly she hadn't meant it, I couldn't help thinking about our little house outside of Hanover, greatly anticipating our return to intimacy in our own big bed.

The monster, not caring about such niceties, pulled its revolver out, and in celebration, shot into the air.

* * *

Thank you! Your extremely generous reviews were a very warm welcome back. You just blew me away and . . . the monster, too, which it greatly enjoyed . . .

You can follow the monster on twitter: MDMonster

Or me: twiligghtzonercj

We don't tweet very often, but we do try . . .

Thank you to JenWordSong for acting as beta for this chapter! If you haven't bought her book _Seers of Light_, available at omnificpublishing(dot)com, what are you waiting for!! I highly recommend it!


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

(Or Fred Flintstone, Eat Your Heart Out)

God, I loved this woman.

I hadn't thought about any…games for a while, honestly. I mean, it wasn't like our regular sex life wasn't already fantastic—no spicing up required. And we'd both been busy with school—sophomore year had been a bit more challenging—and Bella with work as well (damn it!). So the thought just hadn't occurred to me. Or the monster, apparently.

It wasn't until a few days before we were scheduled to return to Washington for the dreaded summer break that Bella brought the subject up. It was a welcome and most pleasant surprise.

"Edward . . .?"

"Hmmm?" I responded intelligently.

I thought it might be fun to have…I mean, to play…" Bella sighed with frustration, which really piqued my interest. "I thought we could…you know, have a …fantasy before we go back to Forks."

A naughty grin lit my face. The monster even stopped playing with itself to attend. "Oh?" I prodded. "Yes, I think I could accommodate you, and as I recall, it is your turn to choose. What did you have in mind?"

"Well…you know that rock formation on the north side of our property?" she began, pointing vaguely off in that direction.

I was confused. Did she have some sort of mountain climbing fantasy? I hoped no crampons or pick axes would be involved, not to mention the possibility of inconveniently placed rope burns; that could be painful. "Yes—go on," I urged nonetheless.

"And you know that big indentation, sort of like a small, shallow cave in the woods?" she continued, her cheeks taking on a pretty pink hue.

A Batman fantasy, then? Ugh, that would involve lots of latex… "Yes, love." I was trying to be indulgent, but was still mystified where this was heading. The monster was tapping its foot with impatience, arms crossed over its chest.

"So, well_…I was thinking we could do a sortacavemanfantasy…"_ Bella blurted out, her cheeks now flaming.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked, even more confused.

She sighed loudly, and I suddenly feared that her embarrassment would prevent her from making her wishes known. I quickly sought to relieve her concern.

"Bella, please, love. There is nothing to be shy about. You should never be afraid to tell me what you want. I assure you that I would love nothing more than to help fulfill your fantasies, no matter what they are." I gave her a reassuring look, eyes wide. The monster nodded vigorously.

"Okay." Bella seemed to steel herself before explaining. "Well, you see, every time we walk past there, I think, it's like a cave, and, well…do you remember that time I told you that I sometimes like it when you go all caveman on me?"

It was my turn to nod vigorously, and I was sure a lustful gleam must have appeared in my eyes as I suddenly put two and two together. I gulped forcefully, concerned I might start drooling like the monster had.

"Well, then, you understand. I was thinking we could do a sort of caveman fantasy, with you being the strong, primitive caveman" –and here her fingers danced teasingly up my chest— "and me being the…weaker sex, just trying to protect herself out in the wilderness from the big bad…beasts." Bella smiled at my expression, which I assumed was one of maniacal glee. "I figured I could throw some simple costumes together with fake fur, and we could use some more on the floor of that cave-thingie, and that's about all we would need."

"Bella, are you sure?" God knows I didn't want to dissuade her—it sounded fucking awesome—but it seemed more like the kind of fantasy I would choose, so I had to ask. "You're not just trying to please me, are you?"

"Well, I hoped you would like it, of course, but it was really the cave that kind of gave me the idea, and I've had trouble getting the…images out of my head. And unlike you, who always has to be in control" —and here she gave me a playful kick— "I enjoy both the dominant and the submissive roles."

That was good enough for me. I also noticed that just her simple utterance of the word "submissive" was enough to get me worked up. I filed that away for future reference.

And Bella did take care of everything—buying swaths of fake fur, creating costumes, the whole shebang. The only thing I did was to visit the "cave" the morning of our, er, event and liberally administer bug spray to the area. I'd rather avoid mosquito bites on my ass… I also hid a box of wet wipes under the piles of fur, just in case. Bella gave me a few parameters, including that the usual rules would be in effect and also, there was to be no talking—well, using words. This was to be some primitive shit… The monster spent those few days of preparation perfecting its growling.

We lucked out with the weather, warm and fine. So there I was, walking through the woods on our property, eyes and ears keen to spot my new "mate." I'd avoided shaving since our discussion, and now I had more than a scruff, but less than a beard. It was the best I could do in the time available. I wasn't terribly pleased with my costume—something akin to a fur diaper held together by a strip of rawhide. But then, I didn't intend to have it on long anyway. The only other pieces of clothing were hide "booties," for lack of a better word. The monster wore something that could only be described as a fur g-string and carried a nasty-looking club.

I hadn't seen Bella's costume, but needless to say I was thinking fuzzy bikini, a la Raquel Welch_. Fuck me… _I couldn't wait to go all caveman on her ass.

We stalked silently through the woods, and I was already having trouble keeping my excitement, er, down. Every once in a while we would stop, keeping an ear…cocked for any noise. Bella had given me no hints as to where she would be, only telling me to start from what we both now thought of as the "cave." And so the monster and I wandered, anticipation…growing.

It seemed like two hours had elapsed with no sign of Bella, but I knew it hadn't been nearly that long. I was so anxious to find her though. I was fighting to keep filthy images out of my head, not wanting to have to traipse through the woods with a hard on. Finally, I thought I heard some crackling noises, and I stilled and shushed the monster to hear more clearly. And _Eureka_! I spotted her.

Bella was crouched, hiding halfway behind a tree. My breath caught when I got a good look at her. She had done something wicked with her hair, because it was all wild and messy and utterly sexy. It was impossible to make out exactly how her costume looked, partially concealed as she was, but I espied a length of thigh which told me the coverage was gloriously skimpy, at best. Apparently we weren't being entirely historically accurate either, as Bella had darkened her eyes with something, and now they stared at me, wide and scared, making her look enticingly vulnerable. My cock started to react, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

Perhaps sensing my thoughts, Bella stood, turned and began to run. _Fucking brilliant…_ This would be the best game of hide and seek _ever_.

I took off after her, forcing myself to move carefully through the trees. I didn't want a broken bone—just a boner. Bella was moving pretty quickly though, so I increased my speed. I didn't want to lose her again.

I noticed that my glimpses of her through the trees were becoming more frequent and realized the gap was closing. I accelerated once again, tiring of the chase, wanting to expend my energy in more enjoyable ways. The monster lagged behind, huffing and puffing.

Finally the distance between us began to close. I was breathing hard and could feel my heart pumping, not entirely due to the running. Bella kept turning around, looking at me fearfully, which was incredibly motivating. I got close enough to grab for her, but she eluded me with a screech of alarm and sped up. I felt her hair slip through my fingers. No more though. With one last push I lunged and grabbed for her. As we toppled to the ground, I managed to turn us so that Bella landed on top of me with a whoosh. Then I received the shock of my life.

She fought me—for real! She was smacking at me with her fists, hard, and struggling wildly against me. She even snarled at me once or twice. Admittedly I was stunned for a moment but recovered quickly and managed after a time to capture her hands behind her back. After that, she could battle me all she wanted—it only had the effect of causing her to rub against me in all the right places. I just lay back and enjoyed it. Whether she realized that or just was beginning to tire, her movements began to slow. That was my cue to commence the adventure.

I repositioned her hands from her back to her sides and rolled us over. I didn't stay down long though, anxious to get back to our "cave." I levered myself off of her and gave her body a once over, poised to stop her should she try to run again. She wasn't wearing a fuzzy bikini, but she looked fucking wonderful in a simple fur number strung over one shoulder that barely covered the naughty bits and left other tantalizing strips of flesh visible. Betty Rubble had nothing on my Bella. In one fluid motion, I pulled on her hands until she was upright, bent my knees and tossed her over my shoulder.

Her struggles resumed then, her fists beating against my back and her feet starting to kick. The fists didn't make much of an impression so I ignored them, but I clamped an arm around her calves and put a stop to any further resistance from her legs. With them both immobilized, I softly trailed my free hand up the back of her thighs, emitting a possessive snarl when I reached her ass. And just so she'd know where this was going, I let my fingers lightly brush across her unprotected center. Bella struggled, protesting against such intimate contact, and I smiled wickedly. The monster swung its club around in celebration.

Honestly, once I touched her, I was tempted to throw Bella back down on the ground and claim her right here, but the thought of the yards and yards of synthetic fluff back at the cave propelled me in that direction. My hand continued its liberal explorations as I walked, and when a fingertip found her entrance, Bella whimpered _so_ sweetly and struggled again briefly. _That's right, sweetheart—you're all mine now._

Just as I was starting to worry about the discomfort I might be causing by carrying Bella slung over my shoulder, I realized we were approaching "home." I began being a little more aggressive with my caresses, boldly fondling and squeezing the succulent curves situated right next to my head. Bella moaned an objection, which sent a thrill through me. Apparently, she really did like the caveman shtick!

I moved towards the back of the cave before carefully lying Bella down on the soft pile of furs. She leaned back on her elbows and stared at me anxiously, her knees bent and seemingly welded together. I inched closer to her, kneeling between her feet, put my hands on her legs, and pushed them apart, staring at…the promised land.

She tried to fight me some then, too, shoving her knees back together and making an effort at getting away again. I roared my displeasure at her, cowing her once again into obedience as I wrenched her knees apart for a second time, even wider, increasing her vulnerability and daring her to object. I looked up to see her lying still, eyes closed, as if she couldn't bear to watch me displaying her for my leisurely perusal. And before I got back to the matter at hand, I quickly registered about six more fantasies for the future that would involve my having unrestricted viewing privileges despite, or perhaps because of, the reluctance she would feel.

I removed my hands from Bella's knees, and they seemed to instantly retract again. I pressed her legs apart one more time, grunting my displeasure, trying to make clear she should not move them again. My hands then moved to her body, searching across the furry fabric to locate the means by which it was affixed. I found a rawhide strip that had been looped about her torso several times and tied on the side. My fingers tore at the knot, and I loosened it completely before scrabbling at the piece of leather to remove it. In one glorious motion, I flipped the fur piece off of her body and beheld my prize. This time my husky groan was involuntary.

Seeing her there, her eyes closed, her body still except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest, I wondered if Bella was enjoying herself. After all, this was _her _fantasy, even though I felt like it was tailor made for my enjoyment. There seemed to be one foolproof way to find out. I let my fingers travel down the inside of her thighs and palmed her sex with one hand. Bella jumped a bit, but the ample moisture I felt told me all I needed to know. Reassured, I moved my attention upward, and that's when the little minx got me.

I leaned over her body, now looking to have my fun, my cock seeming to strain towards her as it pulsed with yearning. My attention was fixed on my hand as it swept across her abdomen, resting briefly on her soft belly, tickling her navel, and then traveling further upward to claim possession of one of her perfect, full breasts. Suddenly I felt sharp pressure on my shoulder and was awkwardly lurching backward as my sneaky Bella tried to push herself upright to run away. Just as she appeared to gain enough purchase in the thick pile of pelts, I recovered, rolling over and grabbing her ankle above her fuzzy little bootie, halting her progress. She fell face forward, and I knew the mound of furs would prevent any injury. So it was only a wail of frustration that escaped her as I foiled her attempt at freedom.

Somehow that made me feel like I really had earned my right to her—to take her. Bella was now lying on her stomach, still struggling a bit, so I kept my grip on her ankle until I could position myself over her, settling most of my weight on top of her to hold her in place. There would be no more obstacles now, so as I lay there subduing her, one hand reached around to release the leather tie that held the fuzzy fabric on me, and I discarded it with a grunt. I briefly considered tying her wrists together with the strip of leather, thinking how hot that would look, but I knew I was saving my bondage fantasy for a special time and didn't want to infringe on it now.

As I lay atop her, my cock resting nicely in the cleft of Bella's ass, I moaned and rubbed myself against her, giving her a bit of time to anticipate what was ahead. The monster, meanwhile, was figuring out which type of fur it liked best, applying each to its…intimate parts and giggling with pleasure.

Holding Bella's shoulders down, I inserted first one knee and then the other between her legs and began shifting them apart. I wanted room to get my hands between the furs and her body, so I hoisted myself up onto my elbows, relieving her of some of my weight, and again, pushed with my knees on the back of hers. Bella had no choice but to lift her lower body a bit as her legs were spread wider and wider, and that created a few inches of room between her torso and our bed.

I rested my chin against her shoulder to immobilize her upper body while my hands snaked underneath her, finding and squeezing the soft mounds of her breasts to my heart's content. In other words, _a lot_. Then I moved my attention to her nipples, pinching and rolling, before repeatedly tugging on them, another activity that could fascinate me for quite a while. Bella began whimpering and eventually even emitted an incoherent cry or two, but I was determined to demonstrate my complete mastery over her and would only cease at my choosing. So it wasn't until the sounds she made seemed akin to pleas that I moved on.

Finally, I let one hand creep down her belly and wasted no time in finding her soft and now exceedingly wet flesh. I explored her secret places at will, indulging my own desires for the moment. When satisfied, my hand began to move with determination, seeking to quickly build her tension. It seemed only a short time before Bella stilled and then loudly wailed her pleasure—too short, in fact. I wasn't nearly ready to quit, so my movements neither stopped nor slowed.

Unfortunately for Bella, the way I had her splayed out under me rendered her utterly helpless to prevent my doing with her as I would. _Just the way I like it…_

Oh, she tried to struggle, endeavoring to gain separation between her overly-sensitive flesh and my demanding, curious hands. Her loud whimpers turned to sobs and filled the cave, fueling my dark need for dominance. Soon though, desire began to overtake her again, and the small amount of movement the position allowed her saw her rocking against my hand, harshly crying out some moments later as she came on my fingers. I knew at this point that her level of sensitivity would be at its peak, so while still refusing to leave her flesh, now my fingers only sought to gently stroke her, a slight shudder evident in Bella's body with each pass they took. The message was clear: _I'm not nearly done with you yet._

Judging her too spent to be much of an escape risk, I slowly sat up, resting back on my heels underneath me. Absent only for the moment it took me to change positions, my fingers returned to their tender caresses, admiring her submission as I prepared to fulfill my role with relish. _Hmmm, basic doggie style seems appropriate…_

I put my hands on her waist and lifted her body. Evidently understanding, Bella settled on all fours, pleasing me with her compliance. Adjusting the various pelts of fur beneath me so our heights would be compatible, I inserted just the tip of my cock inside Bella, enjoying the feeble mewl that escaped her.

Pausing, this was the one moment I really wished we were allowed to speak, because I wanted to tell her, to warn her, how I was going to fuck her senseless, how I was going to savagely pound into her, how I wouldn't be happy until she was a quivering, sobbing mess begging for relief, and she was nowhere near that yet. Although my cock was now aching, I teased Bella for a few moments, holding still while I let her wonder when it was coming. Suddenly and without warning, I plunged my length fully inside her in one smooth and swift stroke. My groan of satisfaction quickly followed Bella's loud exclamation of surprise.

Taking a few slow strokes, I watched, entranced, as my cock moved in and out, and it quickly occurred to me that regardless of my pace or depth, I just wasn't going to last too long. Not this round at least… With that thought I gave myself permission to go all out, and roughly gripping her hips for leverage, began hammering into her to a chorus of my grunts and Bella's adorably defenseless squeals. It was fucking wonderful…or wonderful fucking, as the monster pointed out.

A dozen strokes later, I was clutching her bottom to me in a vise-like grip as I came with a ferocity that shook me, emitting a primitive cry not in any way manufactured for the situation. I was struck by the feeling of utter bestiality that emerged while I continued to pump my spunk inside her body. I roared in triumph at emerging the victor in our rather one-sided battle—I had claimed my mate. The monster did a happy dance.

I withdrew from her, resting back on my heels for a moment while I stared at my new…territory, as Bella docilely maintained her position. _Good little cavewoman… _I watched in fascinated satisfaction as my seed began to trickle down her legs. _Now I own you_, I thought with savage glee.

After a moment, I sneaked a few wipes out of their hiding place, giving Bella a thorough clean-up. After all, two orgasms were simply not enough for her own fantasy…so she needed to be ready for anything. I pushed on her back so she would know to lie down, and Bella collapsed onto the pile of furs. I admired the fleshy globes of her ass for a minute or two and gave them a quick but thorough groping, chuckling with the joy of possession when Bella moaned an objection.

I rolled Bella over and feasted my eyes upon her nakedness, desiring to play with my new toy while I recovered. I thought I noticed a gleam of rebellion in her eyes, and sure enough, when my hands snaked upward towards her breasts, she pushed them away with an offended grunt. It looked like she was going to fight me some more. _Fucking great… _The monster waived its club about threateningly.

I lay myself next to her and once again reached toward her chest. She repeated her actions, her hands moving to thwart me, and she fought ineffectively against my efforts. I snarled at her before easily grasping her wrists in one hand and securing them high over her head. I enjoyed more than I can say the sight of her stretched out, naked and at my mercy, before I tucked that image away for future adventures. My free hand now began to boldly caress her to an accompaniment of Bella's whimpers. I squeezed her breasts, plumping and molding the tantalizingly pliant flesh. Then I moved my attention to her nipples, which I hoped were still achingly tender from my earlier attentions, and I tormented her further, eagerly pulling and pinching, gripping her breast to expose and extend her nipple to the utmost before lowering my head to lick and nibble and suck, gently scraping my teeth across the lovely pink buds, until Bella's cries became constant and her body began to arch and buck. And now, I was going to deliver on those orgasms…

Wanting to make sure I once again had complete control, strangely enough, I quickly turned my body around and lay on top of her, which had the unfortunate effect of my ass being situated close to Bella's face, but I hoped to make it worth her while. I wasn't sure whether cunnilingus was something cavemen engaged in, but I knew her fantasy had more to do with domination than it did with any particular sexual practices. I pried her legs apart, wrapping my arms around the outside of her upper thighs to hold them open for me. With my lower legs pinning her arms, my weight atop her and my hands keeping her legs spread wide apart, Bella lay helpless and trembling beneath me.

I took my time. I began by just licking, lapping at her core, slowly and thoroughly. I repeated this for a long time, sensing the pressure building in Bella's body while I delivered only a modicum of satisfaction. I adjusted my hands so my fingers could pull her outer lips apart, and I applied little sucking motions here and there while my tongue began to invade every centimeter of her flesh. Now and then I would flick across the most sensitive bit, enjoying the jolt that would ripple through Bella's body when I did. Gradually, I increased the speed and aggression of my…feasting, becoming more anxious for the moment when I would taste her release. I had used my fingers to expose her intimate flesh as much as possible, while her legs continued to be held immobile by my arms. Judging from the growing volume of Bella's cries, it was time to end the teasing, so I clamped my mouth onto that sweet bud and suckled for all I was worth. It didn't take long—between the excruciating build-up and the present intensity of my efforts, she came with a scream of delight that echoed through the small enclosed space.

Now…came my favorite part. It was clear that Bella was endeavoring to escape me, but I had left her so little room for movement that this could only be discerned by the clenching of her muscles, as opposed to any actual ability to maneuver. I redoubled my efforts while re-focusing them lower, fucking her in turn with my tongue and letting my fingers take over when my mouth would move upward. Eventually I let the fingers remain inside her while my lips and tongue began to slowly edge closer to the epicenter of her responsiveness.

Her frantic howls continued non-stop. I paid them no mind, knowing that Bella would ask me to stop if it became too much. But I was committed to bringing her as much pleasure as I could, whether she wanted it or not. The monster snickered and waggled its tongue.

Sensing that her reluctance had turned once again to desire, I latched on to that sweet bud, sucking and licking, my fingers driving into her time and again. The sounds she was making were so incoherent they could no longer even be called cries—perhaps babbling would be more apt, and despite Bella's rule about not speaking, I'm pretty sure I heard a couple of choruses of _Oh, God, oh, God help me_. Her inability to move didn't stop her hips from bucking as she went rigid, before a series of hard shudders racked her body. With each panting breath a tiny mewl escaped Bella, apparently the only sound she had the energy to muster while she recovered.

But I wasn't done. And neither was the monster.

Four orgasms just didn't seem like enough; after all, I wanted Bella to get her money's worth. Five, on the other hand, was a nice round number…

Although I had ceased my efforts, I hadn't adjusted my position one iota. Bella was still imprisoned by my body. My cock, which was probably the size of a tree trunk about now, rested between her breasts, and from time to time I thrust my hips against her, hoping the course hair would tease her already over-stimulated nipples. Meanwhile, I continued to stare at…my prize for being the stronger sex, now red and swollen with misuse. _It was a lovely sight…_

I don't think Bella was expecting more. I had never subjected her to such unrelenting treatment. So I began slowly, gently.

I planted a feather-light kiss between her legs. Bella gave a long, loud moan, the sense of disbelief evident in her tone. So I gave her another kiss. This time I felt rather than heard the sob that shook her body. And I kept going—little kisses, with a short wait between, eventually adding a tiny bit of suction with each.

Then I softly drew my chin down the length of her flesh, the course hairs adding a new kind of torment. And then back, against the grain. It seemed she held her breath, anticipating the next torturous sensation. I stroked her again with my beard, relishing the whimper she probably tried to prevent, since she knew me so well and understood that such sounds of helplessness would only spur me on. When I swept my chin upward again, the whimper turned into a cry. _You can stop me with a word, Bella,_ I thought to myself, and then resumed my teasing.

This time I applied more pressure as I scraped my beard against her raw flesh, and again as I dragged the wiry hair more boldly upward. She shivered against me, and I determined this was the moment to increase the pace. I pressed my face into her, moving it back and forth, letting my beard tickle her, massage her, stroke her. I brought my tongue back into the mix, poking at her with it, while two fingers crept back inside her. I knew by now that she must have felt as if the flesh between her legs was the only thing that existed in the world—God knows it was the center of mine.

I judged it time to inflict the ultimate punishment, and suddenly my technique changed. While my fingers continued their rhythm, I began, close to her entrance, to suck and lick with purpose. As I slowly trailed my mouth upward, the movement of Bella's hair told me her head was flailing from side to side, while her exclamations, be they of pleasure or protest, remained steady. She came again with a jerk of her body before I even reached her most sensitive spot, and I thought my fingers might break with the pressure exerted by her inner walls at that moment. And that reminded me of one thing—how much my cock was begging to be back inside those walls. The monster, ever anxious for its own pleasure, was prodding me in the ass with its club.

I moved aside, releasing Bella from my hold. She seemed incapable of movement though, lying utterly still, and I swear she was prattling nonsensically under her breath. I was going to start behaving like a crazy man myself if I didn't get some relief. And now came the moment for the real caveman to appear, as I began to focus solely on my own needs.

I rolled Bella over onto her stomach. Realizing I was going to make use of her again, another illicit _Oh, dear God_ escaped her. I pulled her up onto all fours as before, but she just toppled over onto the furs. Okay, no problem. This time I only sought to have her support her lower body on her knees, letting her head continue to rest on her forearms. Actually, I kind of liked it, her ass waving in the air like that. It was incredibly…submissive. She still wavered though, so I placed my knees on the outside of hers, so my legs were, in effect, holding her up, and not able to wait a moment longer, I shoved my cock in.

It was actually a pretty big turn-on, holding her legs immobile between my knees while I began to work my cock inside her. Was it my imagination or did it seem like she was tighter this way? In any event, I was loving every stroke, and this time I was in no hurry. So I took my time, grunting my pleasure with each thrust, and when Bella began to show signs of life again, I couldn't help feeling even more excited when she seemed to realize the ignominious position she was in. In fact, when she tried to raise from her forearms to her hands, I pushed her shoulders back down again, seeking her abjection, God help me.

Although it seemed almost impossible, I wanted even more control over her body and its responses. Something about this position wasn't offering me the optimal…contact. Inspired, I kneed her legs apart, then hooked my hands beneath her thighs and lifted her entire lower half. Now Bella had no choice but to subject herself as I desired. Stopping for a moment to admire my handiwork, I then began to drive myself into Bella's body with a purpose. It was fabulous-manipulating her weight, positioning her at my whim for optimal penetration, having unlimited command over the movements of her body. And this was the real caveman coming out: the creature that must celebrate his dominance, embrace the primitive thrill of total possession, and lay full claim to his woman. As my cock sought to deliver that message, I plunged and speared and drilled into the woman I loved, and I knew the two were indivisible, that it would only ever be _this_ woman whom I loved that I wanted this with, that I needed this with. And I came with a joyful cry of release and deliverance and forgiveness.

Afterward, yes, I felt the violence of my actions. I held her, and gentled her, and forgetting Bella's rule, told her time and again how precious she was to me. And when the blob of jelly in my arms became Bella once again, she kissed me, smiled, gave a contented sigh, and drifted away in the safety of my arms. I pulled a length of fur over her body and thanked the universe for everything she had brought me.

The monster cuddled in the fur next to Bella, still holding its club, and sighed in utter happiness.

* * *

A/N: As you may know, the Fandom Gives Back is starting their charity auction tonight. I have offered for sale a one-shot and I'm hoping someone will choose their own RPG fantasy - either ExB and the monster or - if the buyer prefers - Edward and the buyer and the monster in their own little fantasy. There is a Twilightzoner thread at the Fandom Gives Back web site:

www[dot]thefandomgivesback[dot]com/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=13&t=241

where you can ask questions if you like. (If the web site doesn't work check my profile or just google "Fandom Gives Back" it will pop right up.) I am only going to write one RPG - so the first buyer can choose the theme. But if you want to pool your resources to buy, then I will make a version with each buyer's name, if that is what they have chosen. (I'm new at this, so take pity . . . ) If the idea of your own RPG doesn't appeal, well, I have also offered to write something of the buyer's choosing . . . The monster is very anxious for "us" to be bought, I might add. There are lots of other stories and goodies to bid on as well, all in the cause of fighting childhood cancer.

Remember, you can follow me on twitter: twilightzonercj

or the Monster: MDMonster

Thank you! I do appreciate your support!


	4. Chapter 4

Any Twi characters that might be slightly recognizable if you squint and look at them sideways are SM's. The rest is MINE!

Scene 4

The Milkmaid and the Wicked Nobleman

It was the fall of our junior year at Dartmouth when I began thinking about a new…game. Perhaps I felt some reward was in order for having once again endured the separation we had forced upon us over the summer. I took it in pretty good humor, I thought, and when Bella was unavailable to…relieve my tension, memories of our caveman fantasy warmed my nights. _Damn, that was a good one…_

But one day after our return to New Hampshire, I was wandering around the property surrounding the house we leased when the monster drew my attention to something. And I suddenly began to focus on the barn situated a little way from the house. It's not like I didn't know it was there, but as we didn't have a use for it, I had never felt the need to investigate it before. So I did, pleased with what I discovered. The structure was in very good shape, clean and empty. It was a bit dusty perhaps, but had no smell or evidence of the barnyard about it. The monster had an idea…

I went to work immediately. It seemed a good idea to conduct this little exercise while it was still warm. The longest lead time would be needed for the costumes, the most complicated part of this fantasy. Realizing this would be a consistent need for us, I located a costumer in New York we could use for this and future games, paying an exorbitant price to have my specifications followed to the letter and the items completed and delivered in two weeks. In the meantime, I had the barn cleaned up and a truckload of fresh, sweet hay delivered and strewn around. Finally, the few props we would need were cobbled together.

I had done all this without even speaking with Bella, but thankfully, she was not only agreeable, but enthusiastic when I explained the premise. I gave her a few parameters to work with, although as usual, she liked to be surprised when I was in charge of the fantasy, so she received only a vague outline. The costumes arrived and were perfect. I was extremely pleased. Now I had only to wait until the next weekend, which honestly, was very…hard. Often.

There was also one more guideline I wanted to put in place, and I attempted to justify it to Bella. "Sweetheart…I think perhaps we should each choose a safe word this time."

She looked at me inquiringly. "I didn't realize this fantasy was going to be so…extreme. Do you really think we need one?"

"Let me explain," I offered. "It occurred to me that one of us might want to use the word 'no' or 'stop' or some such during role play, not really meaning it. But if you say the word 'no' I'm going to stop immediately, whether that's what you meant or not. And besides," I added, embarrassment coloring my voice, "I might want you to say 'no' or 'please don't' or beg or whatever. And while I realize that in…real life, no means no, what we're doing here isn't exactly real life. So it would only apply during our fantasies, of course."

Bella snorted with amusement. "I see—you want me pleading with you to stop."

"Well, now think of it," I defended myself, "it could be the other way around. You could have me…tied to the bed or something, doing wicked, wicked things to me, and want me to plead or beg, too."

Bella laughed with delight at my discomfiture. "I'm just teasing you. I think it's a very good idea. So now, to choose a word…something that there would be no possibility of uttering during playtime. Hmmm." She looked down at the cooking magazine she had been reading. "I've got mine—parsnip."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes, that seems like a safe…safe word. In keeping with the vegetable theme, I'll go with…rutabaga."*

As Bella snorted once again with laughter, I asked why. "Edward, do you really think there's anything I could do to you that you would actually ask me to stop?" she explained.

I suppose she was right, there. The monster looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook its head.

Our appointed day finally arrived. After donning my costume, I stopped to inspect my image in the mirror. Starting at the bottom, I reviewed my reflection. Black knee-high boots began the ensemble, followed by rather form-fitting black breeches. A loose white cotton shirt with flowing sleeves was covered by a black cutaway knee-length coat, in keeping with the style of the time. Technically, I should have been wearing a waistcoat as well, but that just seemed like one too many pieces of clothing. I used my best efforts to correctly tie the white cravat around my neck over the high-point collar of the shirt. Whatever—it would have to do. A black top hat completed the outfit along with my only prop, a riding crop. The monster, who had insisted on a bizarre, large green feather in its own hat, strutted like a showgirl.

Following a pre-arranged signal, I shouted "Take my horse, groom," before striding through the open doors of the barn, appearing as the arrogant nobleman returning from his morning ride. _Next time I would definitely have to include a horse,_ I thought. I stopped and stared, a sly grin on my face as I leered at Bella.

She looked perfect. On her feet were black ankle boots, and I could see a bit of her black stockings peeking from just below the hem of her red skirt. It was hiked up a bit on one side, so the ruffles of her bright blue petticoat underneath peeked out. I had ordered a white, short-sleeved peasant blouse, which Bella was wearing off-the-shoulder. Quite fetching, really. But the true highlight was the piece she wore over it. And while I had drawn the picture, the seamstress had made it into a magical work of art. At that moment, the costumer had just won all the rest of our business.

It was a corset-like garment; well, it was tight and black and laced up the front, though it had wide straps like a vest. But the real miracle was what it did for Bella's breasts. Apparently the … corset thingie, with the neckline scooping just below her breasts, provided some degree of support. Because the globes of delectable flesh were exquisitely positioned, protruding outward and yet pushed together at the same time. They looked . . . _edible_.

On her head, Bella wore a little mop cap, and she had tucked her hair inside, leaving her graceful neck open to my view. Of course, perfectly placed tendrils escaped here and there in a most provocative manner. And across her neck was her "prop"—a long stick really, with a bit of a curve to go around her neck, her hands holding on at either end. On each side of the stick hung a pail, both of which appeared to be chock full of milk. A little ingenuity had been applied to insert a cover across the upper part of each pail, such that they appeared to be full when in reality there was only a small bit of milk in them. After all, I couldn't have my Bella holding heavy buckets of liquid. The end result was a very lightweight contraption. Nevertheless, she was the exact picture of the old fashioned milkmaid, somehow managing to look virtuous but sultry all at the same time. My already animated cock fully hardened, and frankly, it must have been pretty obvious in those tight breeches. No wonder all the ladies were in love with Mr. Darcy…

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I asked her while thumping my riding crop lightly against my leg, slowly approaching Bella.

"Good day, my Lord," Bella meekly answered with a tremulous smile.

Ooh, I really liked that whole "my Lord" bit. I think I got even harder upon hearing it. I know the monster…swelled.

"And you are?" I prompted, beginning to circle around Bella like a shark eyeing a succulent fish. _Nemo, beware…_

"I'm Bella, my Lord, the milkmaid," she answered shyly.

I stopped in front of her, edging closer until I was about a foot away. Removing my hat before my hair got too plastered to my head, I threw it on a bale of hay. I lifted the riding crop and dragged the end across the top of her breasts. "And tell me, Bella, are you a good milkmaid?"

"My…my Lord, please," she stuttered. "I'll spill the milk!"

"No, Bella. You shan't spill the milk. I will not have any incompetent servants on my estate. If you spill even a drop of that milk, you will be sent packing. Do you understand?" I tried to look quite stern, forced to bite on the inside of my cheeks to avoid an ear-splitting evil grin.

"Yes, my Lord," she said obediently, pouting fetchingly.

I had considered shutting the barn doors, but decided I wanted all the light I could get and so ignored them. After all, _I_ knew there wasn't really any groom out there. Besides, I seriously needed to get down to business.

"Now, Bella…" I began in a low, husky voice. "I want you to teach me something, and remember—" I gestured to the pails with my crop "—you mustn't spill a drop."

"T—teach you, my Lord? What could _I _teach _you_?"

"All about…milking, my sweet." I used my riding crop to gently poke the tip of her breast. "You look singularly qualified to instruct me…"

Bella's eyes went wide, horrified, and my dick got even harder. It was going to stab a hole into these fucking breeches if this kept up.

I threw the crop aside and raised my hands to the drawstring on her top. Untying the bow, I peeled the soft fabric down, exposing her breasts. And they looked just as tantalizing as I thought they would, supported just enough to extend forward, their fullness plumped together and _oh, my fucking God… _I unintentionally licked my lips.

Bella assumed an appropriate expression of utmost distress. She looked up at me, eyes wide and pleading, and said, "Please, my Lord, please don't…" _Thank God for parsnips…_

I swear I _did_ feel the fabric give as my cock responded to her pleas. Okay, so maybe I lied and I did want her begging me to stop in this fantasy. But the fact that Bella knew and acted it out for me reminded me of just why I loved her so much. Maybe I should buy her a little something—the Hope diamond, perhaps.

"But I need you to teach me, and with a lovely, full pair of teats like this, you must be…especially talented," I evilly purred. Enclosing a breast in each hand, I began to roughly grope them, squeezing rhythmically. "Is this the way?"

Bella closed her eyes, as if ashamed—_fucking perfect!_—while I continued my rough, awkward caresses.

"Perhaps this isn't quite the technique for milking," I said in a guttural whisper. "Maybe this would work better…" And I moved my attention to her nipples, giving them a sharp pinch, which elicited the sweetest whimper from Bella. As I continued to twist and roll her nipples between my fingers, her lips parted, and her breaths came faster. This had the effect of making her chest rise and fall rapidly, such that I could simply apply pressure to her nipples and her own panting was creating the tension that was now making her moan. _It was fucking awesome…_

"Remember, Bella, don't spill a drop," I reminded her in a harsh whisper as I lowered my head to her chest. One hand squeezed one of her breasts, popping the nipple up, and I clamped my mouth around it. Suckling forcefully, my free hand engaged her other nipple, manipulating it enthusiastically. I switched breasts every so often, but continued until I thought my back would give out. But I did love it when her nipples got red and tender, making them _so_ sensitive. And I always kissed them better the next day, repeatedly…well, I mean, if she let me near them.

Bella was breathing hard and moaning "my Lord" now and again, which was fuckhot. Other than that, she was remaining admirably still, and I don't think she had spilled any milk at all. Well, she was going to be…punished in any event.

After fully satisfying myself with my…milking, I told Bella, "You can put the buckets down now, my sweet."

Bella carefully lowered the pails to the ground. Then she stood there…submissively (_my new favorite word!_), awaiting further instructions. I lowered myself to my knees, sat back on my heels and lifted Bella's skirts, taking a long, satisfying scan of what I found. Her black stockings were held up just above the knee by old-fashioned, adorable red garters with bows on the side. Then came an expanse of lovely white flesh, and as her skirt was raised to completely exhibit her lower body, even more pearly skin, the only variation being the dark curls framing her femininity. It was a breathtaking sight.

Bella breathed, "Please…my Lord…" and it sounded like a prayer. And so I indulged her.

"Hold your skirt up," I demanded, shoving the fistfuls of fabric upward so she could take over. "Now, spread your legs."

She hesitated before she whimpered imploringly, and when I did nothing but continue to stare at her most vulnerable spot, her feet finally began edging apart. At six inches I harshly demanded "wider," and then I reiterated, "Keep your skirt up." The monster flicked its riding crop in emphasis.

When about ten inches separated her feet, I looked up again. It was such a beautiful sight. Bella's eyes were closed, shameful desire etching her features. From this angle I could clearly see her naked breasts protruding from her blouse, evidence of my recent attentions to her nipples obvious. Both of her hands held her skirt up high, seemingly in invitation. Vulnerability exuded from her every pore. God how I loved making her display herself for me. My breath caught as I devoured every square inch of the scene before me.

"Oh, my Lord, what are you doing to me?" Bella lamented. "Please…"

My hands extended around her thighs before grabbing both cheeks of her ass, hard. Her feet slipped even further apart and her sex lurched forward, into my face where I wanted it. My mouth latched on with the same enthusiasm I had employed on her nipples, and too soon Bella was writhing against my face, sobbing in need. Her hands moved to either side of my head, pulling my mouth further into her flesh, her skirt dropping over my head, enveloping me in darkness. And suddenly there was nothing but her, squirming, slippery, involuntarily undulating into my mouth as I ate at her furiously. Her exquisite moans reverberated through the rafters of the barn.

Suddenly screaming, she grabbed frantically at my head, inserting her flesh even more firmly into my mouth when her body stiffened, and for a moment it seemed that my hands were the only thing holding her up. Then even that failed, and she fell to her knees, panting wildly, looking with glazed eyes around the barn as if salvation lay there. Her mop cap had been lost somewhere along the way.

Luckily, on her knees just happened to be perfect for what I had in mind next.

"Now, my sweet," I managed, desire choking my voice, "you shall suckle me." I gave her nipples another sharp pinch to make sure I had her full attention.

Bella refocused on my face, giving me a look of adorable confusion. "My Lord?" she questioned weakly.

I stood and unbuttoned my breeches, now exhibiting a large, wet spot where my cock had evidently anticipated act two, and pulled them down my legs a sufficient amount, and then had to unbutton part of my damn…blouse so I didn't have to hold it up like her skirt. I shoved it to the side and, with a bit of pride, displayed my…excitement to her. She could have won an Academy Award with the look of nervous dismay she gave as she stared at me. The monster, in the meantime, had removed the feather from its hat and was busy stroking itself with it.

"Oh, my Lord," she exclaimed, her voice thick with emotion, or perhaps suppressed humor, "whatever can you mean?"

"Come now, my dear, I mean what I said. Put it in your mouth and…suck." I thrust my cock towards her face.

She hesitated still, and _oh my God_, momentarily chewed on a fingertip in consternation as if I couldn't possibly mean what I said. _Could she be any more perfect?_

She continued to stall until I realized that this could be for my benefit. Whether or no, I decidedly took advantage of it. "Open your mouth and I shall show you," I instructed as I put a hand on each side of her head.

Tipping her face upwards, I gasped sharply as I saw her obediently kneeling before me, her lovely breasts exposed, her mouth open wide, her eyes closed. With as much restraint as I could muster, I inserted my cock into her mouth and demanded, "Suck."

I had never done this before. I had never fucked her mouth. Bella had always been in control when it came to fellatio. But was it my wishful thinking, or did she seem to be ceding command to me, pushing her face forward to take me in while her hands remained idle by her sides? Whether that was the case or not, I couldn't help taking advantage, although I managed to avoid, barely, shoving my cock down her throat. But I kept my eye on her every second. I mean, I kept my gaze glued to my length as it disappeared into her mouth, and I'm positive she never showed any signs of distress, just sweetly sucking me off as I moved in and out with enthusiasm, grunting with every thrust.

Sooner than I wanted, it became too much. "Oh, my God, oh, suck me hard," I suddenly exclaimed in an unusual show of dirty talk. I was lunging faster now, holding her head steady, and I could feel my balls starting to tighten. "Swallow…it," I croaked in demand as my spunk began to stream into her mouth. I held onto her head as my seed continued to surge, my rhythmic outbursts becoming louder and louder. Thankfully, I was able to stay upright until I removed my dick from between her teeth, and then it was my turn to drop to my knees.

My natural reaction was to want to enclose her in my arms, but it didn't seem like the wicked Nobleman would react in such a fashion. Instead, as soon as my breathing recovered a bit, I clamped my mouth around one of her impertinent nipples, sucking vigorously to her responding moans. Yes, that's what I wanted—to torment my little milkmaid some more.

"Beautiful…" I whispered onto her skin, desiring more, always more.

I pulled up my pants and fastened a button, enabling me to stand and pick Bella up in my arms to carry her into the corner where I had earlier thrown a couple of soft blankets onto loose piles of hay. I set her down, looking her over, pondering my next move. _Too many clothes…_

I unbuttoned her skirt and petticoat and quickly drew them down her legs, chuckling at Bella's yelp as I stripped them off her and threw them aside. Her hands went to modestly cover her center, and I gave an impatient growl. Her eyes widened and she hesitantly withdrew her hands and slowly spread her legs open. _Fuck me sideways but that was erotic! _

Now the sight before me was much more entrancing, and I enjoyed it at my leisure. I had already discerned that playing these scenes reduced my recovery time remarkably, and staring at her now, her breasts jutting out, her thighs naked and trembling, her sex accessible at my whim, well, there was just no stopping the monster and me…

I leaned over Bella, gave her a fleeting but intense kiss, and announced gleefully, "And now, my sweet, since you have so generously instructed me, I shall teach you how to ride." I gave her a sinful leer.

"But my Lord, I am afraid of horses!" Bella insisted in utter dismay.

I almost laughed out loud, adopting an indulgent smile instead. "Don't worry, my dear. Your riding does not require a horse." Then I got momentarily distracted by a vision of Bella riding me while we both rode on a horse. The monster imitated a riding motion and screamed "Yee-haw!" bringing me back to the present.

I stripped off my jacket, untied the cravat, and unbuttoned my shirt, deciding to leave it on, just pushing it out of the way. I always enjoyed it when Bella was more unclothed than I. Pushing my breeches back down to my knees, my cock now stood, proud and strong once again. Or maybe that was me that was proud… Certainly the monster looked smug. I lay on my back, grabbing Bella and dragging her body so that she was lying on top of mine. Her breasts looked so delectable from this position, they decided my starting point.

"First, some more…milking, I think."

God bless her, Bella moaned and began to struggle a bit then. She knew my love of a little feistiness followed by a good seduction. I captured her arms and dragged her body upward, making sure her feminine flesh was aligned advantageously so I could enjoy her struggles even more. Yes, now every movement of her hips massaged the head of my cock, adding to the pleasure immensely. When her breasts were suspended above my mouth—_my favorite place for them!_—I clamped my lips around a nipple and hummed with pleasure. I truly loved the idea of making my little maid take an active role in her own debauching, so after I had suckled one nipple to my satisfaction, I moved my mouth aside and demanded, "Now the other one."

Delight filled me when Bella made the necessary adjustments to shift her other nipple between my open lips. She lowered her shoulders sufficiently so I got a good mouthful, and soon the movement of her lower body subtly altered as desire flamed anew in her. As her hips began to increase their pace, undulating harder and faster against my cock, a need for more urgency…arose, so I stopped my torment of her nipples, taking a moment longer to fondle her breasts roughly and admire the moist pink nubs, now practically aglow from my exhaustive treatment of them. _The poor little dears… _

I pushed Bella upright until she was seated atop me, her legs naturally opening to straddle my torso. Grasping her hips, I lifted her body up, away from mine, telling her to be still when she reached the proper height. I removed both my hands, used one to position my cock, and demanded that Bella slowly lower herself. Joy filled me as she slowly impaled herself on my cock, a series of delectable mewls escaping her. _God, I loved that…_

"Now ride, my sweet," I harshly demanded. "And ride hard."

I was so pleased I had removed her skirts, watching with rapt eyes as her intimate flesh met mine. She began to move cautiously, but I was indulgent, letting Bella find her stride. Less understanding, I shoved the monster away when I noticed it moving towards Bella's ass with its tiny riding crop raised.

I shifted some more straw under my head, positioning myself for a comfortable, up-close view of our joining, my eyes glancing upward now and again to see her breasts springing about—a truly inspiring sight. Having apparently gotten the hang of it, or perhaps just inspired as well, Bella began to bounce enthusiastically up and down, riding my cock harder. And I realized that if she kept this up, I wouldn't last long enough to bring her to release again, which I desperately wanted to do.

I splayed my hands on her hips and used both thumbs to simultaneously massage the flesh closest to her most sensitive spot. Bella moaned loudly, throwing her head back and shouting, "Yes, my Lord, yes!" _How fucking hot was that? _

More determined than ever, my thumbs moved faster while the growing speed of her bucking hips increased the manipulation of her inflamed flesh. Bella's cries became harsher, louder, methodical. I could already tell this was going to be a good…one, and I began to let myself grow more conscious of the relentless, tight caresses my cock was enjoying inside her. Suddenly she threw her head back, her body arched and froze, a strangled cry escaped her throat, and if I hadn't already been at the brink, that image alone, of her tortured release, would have thrown me over the edge. I felt my own body stiffen and a series of harsh grunts accompanied the pulsing of my climax inside her.

Bella wrenched my hands away from her flesh and collapsed atop me, shivering and clawing lightly at my chest. My hands rose naturally to stroke her back to comfort my poor, spent …servant. _Oh, how I liked the sound of that!_ The monster collapsed into a heap of straw, a satisfied grin on its face.

I realized it was going to take some time to recover from that little escapade, so my hands continued their travels, expanding their territory, extending downward to Bella's lovely ass and thighs. A tiny whimper left her, because, let's face it, she knew I wasn't done with her yet. A paltry two orgasms could hardly be enough for my sweet girl. And while further…endeavors were beyond me at the moment, I had learned that the swiftest way to recover was to amuse myself with my plaything.

I turned us over and let Bella roll onto her back, propping myself up on my side lying next to her and gazing with admiration at her spent figure. Her hands came to rest on either side of her head, while her legs were lazily splayed outward, her whole demeanor one of surrender. _Yes!_ I reveled in my latest victory. "Don't move," I whispered in her ear.

Bella pried her eyes open and looked at me suspiciously. _She knows me so well…_ The monster gave an evil cackle.

Her breasts looked so tempting in this position, nipples pointing defiantly upward, the saucy little rascals. I took it easy on her at first, simply feathering my fingers over the silken skin, circling the rosy peaks, heightening her anticipation of when I might strike. Then my hand flew to her thigh, grasping her leg above the knee, bending and hitching it upward to lean against me, opening her further for my explorations. I sensed the momentary tensing of her body, when I'm sure she thought to shift her legs back together, but was immensely pleased that she relaxed again, putting herself at my mercy. _Of which I would have none… _

I lowered my mouth to one of those pert nipples, gently nibbling, while my fingers began to lightly trail up and down the inside of her thigh. I entertained myself like this for a while, teasing each tender peak, occasionally giving a sharper nip which would cause Bella to moan and roll her head from side to side. And then my fingers on her thigh progressed further downward, finally stopping to infiltrate her tender folds. My touch danced gently along her flesh, and I lifted my head from the torment of her nipples to focus all my attention on her swollen feminine flesh.

I repositioned myself to sit between Bella's outspread legs. My cock was now showing definite signs of life, starting to thrum with need. But first I wanted to witness Bella's complete undoing, watch the desire overcome her again even while her body protested such ill-treatment. So my fingers began their deliberate movements, while Bella fought me with her sounds, moaning her objections and, to my utter delight, whispering _no, please no_ from time to time. I snuck a peak at the monster to find it savagely dicing a parsnip…

I touched her nowhere else, singling out her most sensitive flesh for all my efforts. Disregarding the fatigue in my hand, I sought only to bring her the ultimate pleasure-again. Now the tenor of her movements evolved, and Bella began to rock her hips a bit, needing to increase the pressure of my hand and accelerate the movement of my fingers. And I gazed down at her rapturously, struck by her beauty as she lay helpless in front of me, her eyes closed, her now unbound hair wild, her lovely breasts lewdly dancing with her movements, her lips parted to allow the frantic intake of air as her chest quickly rose and fell with her strained breathing, and finally, her glistening feminine flesh, so vulnerable between her widespread legs to whatever I desired. I watched, mesmerized, seeing the primitive impulses take command and her whole being become concentrated on one spot, on one goal.

When the moment struck, Bella's shriek echoed through the barn, and moments later she jerked herself away from me, curling up on her side, her breaths coming in loud sobs. I hovered over her body on all fours, and for some reason bent down and licked the side of her face in one long stroke, Bella responding with a silent shudder. I nuzzled her ear while her breathing slowed, and when it seemed she had recovered—well, as much as she was going to—I made my intentions clear.

"Since we're in a barn, it seems only fitting we behave like barnyard animals," I announced in a guttural whisper. I ignored her moan of denial as I snaked an arm around her middle and lifted her bodily onto her hands and knees. The monster gave me a high five.

Keeping her legs together and placing my knees on the outside of hers, I thrust my cock inside her and held myself still, buried to the hilt. "So, my little milkmaid, you have shown me what you can do with your pretty little mouth, and now you shall milk my cock again. I want you to pull and squeeze and milk me dry again, this time from this end, and I shall remain still and observe your efforts, which I expect to be both enthusiastic and creative." When Bella didn't respond after a moment, I gave her ass a small pinch and demanded, "And how do you answer respectfully?"

"Yes, my Lord," she responded meekly, making me grin like an idiot.

And so it began, Bella clenching her inner muscles around me, rocking her body forward and then leaning it back to take me all the way in.

"Yes, that's . . . it . . . my sweet. Very . . . good," I encouraged her. Then I shut up so I could enjoy both the sight and the sensations of her working my cock, which she did with an expertise I found momentarily disturbing. I gazed rapt at the sight of her fucking my cock as its length disappeared and reappeared with her slow movements. It was amazing, which was a bit surprising considering I had ceded control to Bella. But in keeping with the theme of our scene, it pleased me to have the innocent servant be compelled to further her own debasement. And I once again cursed the lack of reflective surfaces, so desirous was I of being able to see her face, to watch her breasts gyrate with her movements. The monster held up a tiny mirror, attempting to appease me, but I swore that regardless of the theme of our next . . . event, I would be able to watch from whatever angle I desired.

Nevertheless, I was still enjoying myself, so much so that I felt confident in both my ability and desire to continue indefinitely. But having used Bella so abominably earlier, I felt compelled by courtesy to hasten the end. And so I took over, grabbing Bella's luscious ass and holding her immobile while I began to pound my cock inside her, moving faster and faster, lunging harder, building steadily to my release. As always seemed to happen on these occasions, I came with a savage cry, exploding with pleasure and twitching as her muscles did indeed milk me dry.

I collapsed next to Bella, and cuddled up behind her, planting grateful and tender kisses on her shoulders as I relaxed. And when my breathing had resumed its normal pace, I whispered in her ear, "My dear, you are far too talented to be a milkmaid. How would you like to be my chambermaid instead?"

The monster instantly produced its old feather duster . . .

* * *

A bunch of notes this time:

*The use of rutabaga as Edward's safe word is a bit of an inside joke and also a small homage to Hopeful Wager's story _Will You Be Ready When it Comes _which was nominated for a Bellie Award a while back for "best one-liner" and it happened to involve the clever and extremely funny use of the word rutabaga as an entirely different kind of "safe word." Check it out . . .

Thanks to psymommy, beta _extraordinaire_.

RPGs has been nominated for "Golden Lemon" Award in the category of "Best Creative Roleplay Lemon." So now, it's going to be a sad day if the monster doesn't win with four role playing lemons in a story named RPGs, for God's sake. I hate to even contemplate the tears and tamtrums that will ensue. I mean, from the monster. Voting is open now so please go vote for your favorite stories (hint, hint) before August 30th, when it ends. Check it out at goldenlemonawards[dot]com. They have a bunch of fun categories . . .

Thank you to the person who will remain nameless that bought her very own, _private_ RPG with Edward at the Fandom Gives Back auction. It's in the works, darlin'!

Okay, so someone asked whether this story would have a plot. I had to look it up in the dictionary, and once I determined what that was, I rejected the idea out of hand. Okay, I'm just kidding. I actually wrote a story with a plot once, and have some vague ideas about a new one to come. But with this story, what you see is what you get . . . I am trying to give you an idea of where ExB are in their relationship with each scene, and we will, perhaps, get a "straight" chapter at some stage, but the point of this story is exactly what it's title suggests, as pointless as that may seem . . .

Now, just so you know, although Edward always wants to be the one in control, and probably will be in all his fantasies, our Bella is a little more flexible. She gets to choose next and we will get some more variety. Just in case there's anyone out there getting tired of dominant Edward (although I can hardly believe that), we will get to see something different in the next scene. And yes, to another question, you can sometimes get a glimpse of things to come from Edward's thoughts - of course there will be a bondage scene and a d/s scene - the boy simply couldn't help himself.

So thanks for your reviews, especially those brave enough to say what they find to be . . . inspiring. I do make note of such things for future reference. I was surprised to learn, for instance, that a few people were very excited in the last chapter to have a sex scene without any talking. Who knew? Someone else asked for dirty-talk, and although I had planned some for the next chapter, I think I will step that up a bit now. So ask and ye _may_ receive . . .

Okay, I swear I'm almost done . . .

Don't forget you can follow the monster on Twitter: mdmonster

or me (second choice I know): Twilightzonercj

For those who don't know, Twilighted[dot]net sells Monster T-shirts and the monster will probably never be happy until it sees its face stretched across the breasts of women everywhere. If you go to Twilighted[dot]net and click on "Forums," you will see an option for "Merchandise." And in case you've never gotten a good look at the monster, you can see it there.

Now, leave the monster some love, because I'm telling you, the little guy pours over every freaking review.


	5. Chapter 5

So, this isn't really what I expected to be posting. But as you may recall, I was writing a one-shot for the buyer of the personalized RPG in the FGB auction. In addition to the version featuring her and Edward, she asked if I could do a BxE version as well, and I gladly agreed. Of course, her version is quite a bit more involved, but that is only right. She also generously agreed that I could post the BxE version for everyone, and here it is. I do apologize that you will have to suffer through another dominant Edward fantasy. But the next two will be Bellas . . .

RPGs

Scene 5

Hail the Conquering Hero

My fantasies were starting to get a little more elaborate. Okay, more than just a little, perhaps. Even so, I still hadn't gotten even close to admitting to Bella how…motivated I was. I certainly didn't want her to think there was anything wrong with our sex life—far from it. The monster and I were deliriously happy. But every so often I would see something that would trigger an image in my head, and my imagination would go wild. So would my cock. And the monster's…

It was Bella's turn to choose, but she hadn't been quite as…proactive as I would have liked in that regard. And I didn't want to trouble her; after all, planning some of these scenes could be time consuming and she had plenty to do. So did I, but that didn't stop me from beginning to gather all the necessary accoutrements…

I watched her as she studied for our junior-year final exams. Since we would be going back to Forks soon, the timing seemed right for some games. And since Bella hadn't suggested any particular scene…well, let's just say although I was fine, the monster was getting edgy. Bella sat up and stretched, leisurely lifting her hands high above her head and arching her back, feeding right into my latest fantasy, and I inhaled sharply.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

I tried to downplay it. "Not a thing," I responded innocently. The monster sat next to me with wide eyes.

"Why did you just gasp?"

"I, uh, well…you just have no idea how…beautiful and sexy you are," I responded, stating part of the truth, anyway.

"And…?" When I hesitated, she insisted, "I know you better than that, you sneak. What's on your mind?"

Wanting me to own up, the monster began prodding me with its finger. "Well, it's just that we're leaving for home soon, and, uh, _Ihadthisfantasy…" _I mumbled quickly. As her eyebrows rose and my face reddened, I retreated. "It's nothing—I know it's your turn to choose." Bella looked rather pleased, I must say, so I relaxed some.

"Actually, I already chose one, but thought the setting would be better back home," she admitted.

It was my turn to look pleased—and excited. The monster sat up in interest. "Oh?" we both pressed.

"Yes, and don't you ask about it, either. You'll have to wait to be surprised."

"Okay, I can wait. We can put mine off to some later date." I hoped my disappointment didn't show. The monster kicked me.

"Well…do we have to?" Bella inquired shyly. "Of course, that means I get to choose the next two…"

There was a reason this woman was my soul mate.

So I planned our exploits to take place a few days after finals were over. I got so excited as the materials for our…date arrived that I was starting to get an erection every time the doorbell rang. The monster stood sentry on the front porch, watching for each new delivery. I spent many hours setting up a spare bedroom, and I saw Bella stare at me more and more quizzically as large boxes continued to arrive and sounds of hammering could be heard from the room.

In order to get things exactly right, I decided to provide Bella with some of my thoughts and desires in writing. Oh hell, who am I kidding? I left her detailed instructions with respect to every particular of her appearance and demeanor; I mean, if I was going to do it, I might as well be thorough. I should have been embarrassed by all the effort I had taken, and I suppose I was, but it was distinctly colored by anticipation at this point.

On the appointed day, I was too excited to sit down, walking around with an erection half the time. I finally had to beat off, afraid I'd ejaculate on her the minute I saw her in costume, but even that precaution didn't seem to be having the desired effect. Eventually, I showed Bella to our new…theater of operations, and the monster and I went to change.

It took only a few minutes for me to don my costume, the sandals taking up the greatest amount of time. Then I nervously paced the hallway, occasionally stumbling over the monster, waiting for the knock that would signal her readiness. I was hard—once again—just imagining how Bella would look, positioned for me in accordance with my instructions. I perversely hoped she was anxious too, as that would only add to the atmosphere. And as always, a tiny part of me was terrified that at any second she would bolt from the room, screaming at me for being a pervert.

Hearing a sharp knock, I about jumped out of my skin. Waiting the pre-arranged minute or two, I slowly turned the knob and eased the door open, gasping noticeably when I saw her. My cock hardened to the point of pain, and it took all my willpower not to simply ravage her on the spot.

I had converted what would normally have been a small bedroom into an elaborate . . . den of iniquity. There were thin mattresses covering most of the floor, effectively turning the entire room into a large bed. They were disguised by richly woven cloth to look as exotic as possible. Likewise, the walls had material draped across them, barring most of one which was covered in large mirrors, and there were a multitude of various sized pillows in soft and shiny fabrics strewn everywhere. The only solid, hard thing in the room, besides my cock, was the floor to ceiling column in the center of the room I had managed to construct, even with my limited carpentry skills and the monster's helpful "assistance."

Bella looked perfect—utterly perfect. She had pinned her hair up, as I had asked her to. It just seemed more old-fashioned to me. And it exposed her neck, a definite plus. She was wearing long gold earrings that looked to be of an ancient design, procured by me at great expense. The costume looked better on Bella than in my wildest fantasies. It was Grecian in nature, simply two panels of flowing white fabric, wispy but not quite see-through, joined by a thin gold belt that rode low on her hips. The pieces were not attached together at the sides, but only held together by that thin golden band. The rear panel of fabric extended from her hips to her feet. The front panel was longer, extending upward far enough to cover her chest and drape over one shoulder. It was not attached to anything, so a simple tug of the fabric would effortlessly leave her naked above the waist. I smiled in anticipation of that event.

Even more arousing was the way she was waiting for me. I had procured play manacles, which Bella had been able to fasten around her wrists and, more importantly, attach the short chain joining them to a strong hook protruding from the column. So there she was, a vision of loveliness, looking like a princess from ancient times, her delicate arms manacled over her head, stretching out her body and leaving her vulnerable to my every whim. The feigned concern in her eyes and her visible trembling raised the moment to utter perfection. As a result, I felt I owed it to her to play my role with relish.

I strutted further into the room like the arrogant and powerful Roman Tribune I was supposed to be. The monster pulled out its sword, waving it to and fro before nearly tripping over it and cutting off a toe. Dismayed but undaunted, the sword disappeared, and the monster lifted its toga and waved its cock about instead.

Stopping to appreciate the view in front of me, I rested my hands on my hips and smirked while my eyes lazily trailed over Bella's body, now able to indulge myself by lingering wherever and for however long I liked. My smirk became a broad smile when I'd seen my fill, and I nodded slightly in approval.

"So you are my prize," I announced, my voice already gruffer than usual. "I am well pleased."

"I'm no prize!" Bella protested beautifully. "My father is a rich and important man, and I won't be treated this way."

Oh, thank God—she was really getting into it. My enthusiasm grew. "Your father is a conquered enemy of Rome, and you, my dear, are my prize for doing the conquering. You are now my property, to do with as I will."

"I won't…I refuse…" she began sputtering.

"Quiet! I can be indulgent, at first, make allowances for your . . . inexperience, but you must learn obedience. I have much better uses for that tongue of yours." I was really having some fun with this now.

When Bella began a fresh barrage of refusals, I cut her off with a warning. "Let me explain to you your choices. Should you displease me, you will be taken to the nearest brothel to service the enlisted men. The men I assign to take you there will undoubtedly enjoy your charms as they wish along the way. I suspect they will take the opportunity to make some extra money as well, by bending you over the wagon and whoring you out to any wretch with a coin. I assure you there will be no lack of loathsome creatures ready to degrade you in every way possible. When you arrive at the brothel, at the first sign of resistance they will simply strap you to a pallet where you will be used by a constant stream of common soldiers, day and night. Most of these men know nothing about sex outside of rape on the battlefield, so the fact that you are tied down will only enhance the attraction. And with your…allurements, I assure you that you will be quite popular, willing or no." I surprised myself with my own creativity here, not having planned any of this out. The monster began vigorously playing with itself, apparently aroused on by the scenario I just described. On a roll, I continued.

"Life with me, on the other hand, could be most pleasant for you. You will live here in my villa. You will be given every comfort and be waited upon. I will buy you jewelry to adorn your beauty, while your body shall become an adornment for my villa. You will be obedient and do whatever I ask, and I shall be patient while I teach you how to please me." My gaze traveled slowly over her body once again.

"Now, have you made your choice? Will you submit?" I demanded more harshly.

Bella nodded in resignation, which I found absolutely delightful. She hung her head and cast her eyes downward to show her subjugation. A lovely sight…

I approached her slowly, placing my finger under her chin to lift her face, and I gave her a soft kiss. "You will not regret it, my sweet." I smiled reassuringly. But we had done enough talking, and it was time to begin our fun.

I kissed her deeply, my tongue invading her mouth at will, dominating her senses, giving her an indication of what was to come. She whimpered helplessly once or twice, the sound traveling straight to my groin. When I disengaged, we were both breathing harder. I watched with appreciation as Bella's chest rose and fell enticingly. She really was magnificent. Was it too soon to simply…expose her? The monster gave me a painful dig with its elbow. _Fuck it, I couldn't wait anymore either._

Watching her face, my hand rose to her shoulder with deliberate slowness, and I began to lightly pull on the flimsy fabric draped over it, seeking to reveal her body while building anticipation. After a moment or two of shifting the fabric, gravity took over, and the weight of the cloth in front became enough to continue the downward movement without my aid. When the last of it slipped over her shoulder and she stood half-naked before me, I audibly gulped in appreciation.

Unconsciously, I stepped backward in order to appreciate the picture in front of me all the more. I stared unabashedly at her fabulous breasts, the full globes of lovely white flesh that would fill my hands, their adorable pink nipples straining for attention, looking so enticingly vulnerable with her arms pinioned above her head. Her other curves became obvious as well: the dip of her waist, the swell of her hips on display above the belt that still held the rest of the costume in place. I hoped I wasn't drooling like the monster was.

I wrenched my eyes to her face and saw again her servile posture and downcast eyes, and more appealing, the charming pink tone that now colored her face, presumably in embarrassment but what could also be interpreted as shame, which played right into my fantasy. All in all, I couldn't have been happier. Or harder. The monster began removing its toga.

"You're perfect," I harshly uttered, and my sincerity could not be questioned. Bella's eyes flicked up to mine before she once again looked at the floor. I told myself it wasn't civilized to simply rush at her breasts, although I was itching to do so. Instead I approached her slowly once more, trailing my hands lightly up and down her sides, worshipping her feminine form. I mean, I did that for a few moments before each hand grasped a breast and began kneading the delectable flesh. Fiercely. A loud groan of satisfaction escaped me.

There was something kind of…lewd about just standing there, looking down on her face while my hands took their fill. No kissing, no sweet words—just seizing, just claiming, just indulging. My thumbs brushed across her nipples, eliciting a gasp from Bella. So naturally I couldn't resist provoking a more animated response. I captured the tender pink buds between my fingers and began squeezing and rolling them. Tightly. Exerting as much pressure as I could short of causing discomfort, letting her know who controlled her body now. I kept it up until her soft moans filled the air and her body began writhing with the pleasure of it. It was arousing as all fuck. The monster was bouncing up and down on a mattress, trying to get a better view.

As my hands continued their torment, I lowered my mouth to her ear and gruffly asked, "Now, if I release you from your chains, will you obey me?"

Bella nodded and moaned a yes. God help me, but I wanted more…docility from her.

"You will address me as…_my Lord,_" I instructed in her ear, giving her nipples another pinch to make sure she was paying attention. That title had really turned me on last time; besides, I was saving _master_ for another time.

"Yes…my Lord," Bella choked out, and now her body seemed to be straining towards mine.

"Very nice." I reached up, unfastened her hands, and proceeded to massage her arms for a few moments to get the blood flowing properly. After all, I wasn't an animal. Not completely, I mean. Then I stepped back, a look of expectation on my face, hoping she would respond appropriately.

"What is…my Lord's pleasure?" she asked in a beautifully humble manner.

My cock throbbed painfully at her words. _So fucking perfect… _

"First, you will remove my armor." I could have just worn a short toga or something, but I had really gotten into the costume thing, going for the whole Roman Tribune get-up. I instructed Bella on how to unfasten the pieces and lay them aside in a corner, out of the way. When she was done, I was left standing in just a short tunic, the uncomfortable state of my cock now obvious under the thin fabric. I thought I saw a smile threaten to erupt on Bella's face when she saw my condition.

"Remove my sandals," I ordered her next. And I enjoyed more than was right the reflection of her kneeling at my feet, her bare breasts swaying with her movements as she complied. After discarding them, she rose to her feet and looked at me, awaiting her next command. _How fucking hot was that! _The monster produced a palm leaf and began fanning itself.

Letting Bella tremble with uncertainty, I made myself comfortable, lying on some pillows and rearranging them to best advantage so I was facing the mirrored wall. Since I wanted her to feel the powerlessness of her position, she would be required to undress herself. Still, I enjoyed the look of trepidation on her face when I made my wishes known.

"Now, you may remove the rest of your clothing." I smiled at the prospect and waited patiently, her clear reluctance only adding to my enjoyment

She obviously couldn't bear to look at me as her shaking fingers slowly worked towards the belt that held the fabric to her body. After unfastening it, she hesitated a bit, and it wasn't until a growl began to escape me that she let the fabric drop. Gleefully, I fucked her with my eyes while leisurely taking in the sight of her glorious nude figure. The monster's eyes bugged out of its head as it panted like a thirsty dog.

"Lovely. Now, turn slowly in a circle so I can see all of my prize."

Bella was a beautiful bright red now, which God help me, I fucking loved. There had to be some twisted shit going on my psyche to make me enjoy this so much. Oh well, I'd worry about that another time. And I promised myself I would give her the opportunity to humiliate me on another occasion as much as she liked.

"You are perfect, my sweet," I stated when she had completed her circle. "Now, come here and kneel next to me. I want you to straddle me." I kept up a constant stream of instructions and encouragement until she was kneeling over me as I lay on the pillows, my head and upper back propped up and ready for the next step. With her legs spread wide on either side of my body, there was nothing to impede my view. But seeing her breasts, larger than life, positioned right in front of my face, I already knew where I was going next.

"I wish to suckle," I announced grandly. When Bella didn't move, I added, "Lean over, my love." And with just a slight adjustment I was suffocating in her glorious breasts as they begged for attention, which was fucking awesome. The monster licked its lips in readiness.

It required no effort on my part to simply suck one nipple into my mouth and begin the teasing. This is something I could easily do for hours, comfortably lying down, propped up with pillows. I employed every weapon at my command, swirling and laving with my tongue, lightly nibbling with my teeth, and rhythmically sucking with abandon, taking turns to attend to each nipple. Sometimes I would use both hands to knead her breast while I suckled, like I was milking her, singling each enticing orb out as if it was the only thing in my world. By the time I had finished taking my satisfaction in this way, Bella was sobbing, beyond thought, rubbing her body against mine, desperately seeking relief. _Just where I wanted her…_

In view of the humiliation I had been inflicting on her, it seemed only right that she receive a few orgasms before I did. So when her nipples were day-glo pink and ultra sensitive, as I wanted them, I told her to lift up her bum, and I slid my body downward, stopping when my mouth was perfectly positioned. Slipping my hands under her thighs, my fingers grabbed the supple curves of her ass and pulled forward, lodging her feminine flesh firmly in my mouth. Bella gasped and wriggled a bit, but I wasn't letting go.

I feasted with abandon. When the movement of her hips had the effect of thrusting her sex forward as she looked for greater contact, my tongue slowed to tease and torment, and I reached my hands up to roughly grab and knead her breasts, eliciting a low keening sounds from Bella. Concentrating on these most sensitive bits, I paced my efforts, looking to build her up slowly and increase the force of her orgasm to volcanic levels. Finally, when I could sense that release was imminent, my hands returned to her ass to prevent her escape from my continued attentions.

Bella came with a scream, involuntarily moving her hands to the sides of my head to keep me stationary for her climax. I found that most inviting and used the opportunity to attach myself more completely to her flesh, opening my mouth wider and building the pressure. And now came the part I really loved.

Of course, she tried to detach from me, crying out again and again as I continued to manipulate her sensitive folds with lips and tongue while holding her immobile against my mouth. The small movements she was able to make simply had the effect of increasing her own torment, but of course she failed to realize that in her desperation. Eventually, despair turned to renewed desire, a moment I lived for I found it so erotic. When that happened, I concentrated on her most sensitive spot, sucking and licking until she came again with an unholy wail.

And I still wasn't done. When her tremors had stopped, I released Bella but only long enough to give instructions. "Now, lie on your back and spread your legs for me—wide." Again, trepidation marked her features, but she did as I asked, eyeing me warily. When it became obvious I was going for the face-plant between her legs, she screeched _Noooooo!_ and pulled her knees together, her hands taking a protective position, which pissed the hell out of the Roman Tribune in me. The monster waved its sword about again.

In a prescient moment I had attached a hook to the baseboard of each wall, and remembering this, I grabbed the shackles with a growl and closed them around her wrists. Moving various pillows aside, I found the nearest hook and attached the chain, preventing any further resistance, at least from her arms. God I wished I could immobilize her legs too, and I hoped that someday in the not too distant future Bella would let me _really_ tie her up, preferable so she couldn't move an eyelash, offering me absolute control of her body and she, none at all. I figured the best way to assure that happening was to give her lots of orgasms today, so I refocused my attention. As it was, the sight of her arms restrained over her head was inspiring enough.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her thighs and spread her wide, causing Bella to tremble and moan in protest. Again, I went to work with my mouth, licking and sucking enthusiastically while Bella cried out and struggled against me. It was fuckhot. I showed her no mercy this time, never letting up until her body stiffened, using the scruff on my chin to introduce a new sensation at the moment of her release. By this time Bella was pleading for a rest, and being the benevolent Lord I was, I granted it to her. By which I mean, I was desperate for an orgasm of my own and decided it was time to get selfish. I threw off the tunic I was still wearing, hearing a squeal of protest when it landed on top of the monster as it hovered nearby, and went to work.

Wanting to take advantage of her arms being restrained, I moved over to the corner of the room where I had secreted a few items. Pulling out the body oil, which was both edible and tasty, I approached her quivering body with an evil look. Bella was spent, and didn't even open her lids to look at me until I had straddled her stomach and began pouring oil between her breasts, at which point consciousness seemed to return. Her eyes flew open and a quiet moan escaped her. I rubbed the oil generously between her breasts and then slowly stroked my cock a few times to lubricate it, while she watched enraptured. The monster grabbed the bottle of oil, sniffed it appreciatively, and lubed itself up.

Lowering my body, I slipped my cock between her breasts and pressed them together, encasing my length within her lovely firm flesh, making sure my fingers were positioned so that I could torture her nipples while I fucked her tits. I didn't even stop to wonder what she must think of this, so intent was I on pleasuring myself this way. I pinched her nipples with each thrust, sometimes making the pressure constant so she would find no relief. Bella's moans seem to indicate she was enjoying that, at least. And it felt as wonderful as I had imagined, and looked fucking hot as well, as I molded her flesh for my gratification. I wanted nothing more than to give her a pearl necklace, but decided there were better…receptacles for my spunk, so I reluctantly slowed and then stopped my movements.

As I rested, I enjoyed the sight before me—Bella, naked and chained, her expression seeming to convey her wonder at what might be in store for her next. Thinking perhaps a little tenderness might be in order before the next activity, I unfastened her hands from the manacles and grabbed a wipe (which, of course, I had secreted along with the other items), and gently cleaned the oil from her chest. Wanting to be extra thorough, I lowered myself over her body and used my tongue to lap it from her nipples, the poor abused dears.

Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and it felt so good to have her touching me. I redirected my attention to her lovely mouth, sucking on her luscious lips before letting my tongue part them to explore further. I kissed her until we were both breathless, moving to her neck to tease and nip, loving the tiny shivers it evoked.

Bella giggled a little before saying, "That oil really does taste good."

I smiled wickedly, looking at her before responding, "I'm so glad you think so, because you're about to get some more." The monster stopped licking the oil from its fingers to learn what was coming next.

Disengaging, I looked around the room, wanting to get the set-up just right. I piled some pillows up against the corner of a wall, providing seating at the desired height. I spread my legs in what could only be described as a lewd manner and told Bella to come to me, crooking my finger at her. In a moment of pure perfection, Bella crawled over to me on her hands and knees and kneeled between my thighs before bowing her head a bit. I was sure I had never been so turned on before.

I had guessed right on the pillows too, because her mouth was positioned just right. "Now, lick me clean," I directed in a guttural whisper. My cock jumped in delighted anticipation as Bella leaned forward and her mouth approached with agonizing slowness. _The little tease…_

And oh my God, it was fucking wonderful, the way she lapped at me so enthusiastically, nibbling now and again to make me groan and jerk. Without any prompting, she began sucking on my balls, one at a time, and I thought I would die with the satisfaction of it. It also made further delay impossible though, because I needed release more than oxygen now.

I had Bella lean her arms on my thighs and take my cock in her mouth. This allowed me to play with her breasts again and, more importantly, watch both sides of the action, since I had angled us so that our reflection gave me another point of view. I took turns watching her lips move up and down over my length while in the mirror I got a great shot of her ass, and could even see one hand as it squeezed her breast and tugged at her overly-sensitive nipple while Bella's head bobbed up and down. I was in fucking heaven… The monster gurgled with delight.

About to shoot off like a cannon, I couldn't keep myself from moving my hands to the side of her head and holding her steady while she finished me off, in what may have been the best orgasm in history. My shouts and curses as I filled her clever mouth probably made that clear though. I collapsed against the pillows and dragged Bella on top of me, holding her in my arms and planting small kisses here and there while basking in the post-orgasmic glow. She cuddled against me, which was cute as all hell. I just hoped she didn't think we were done here. Let's see, what will make me recover the fastest…

I was pretty sure teasing my new conquest would work wonders. And her teasing me wouldn't be a bad idea, either. So after a few minutes, I adjusted Bella's position so I could lie prone and gave her the next instruction. _God I loved being in charge__…_

"Get on all fours and straddle me," I instructed her.

"Now, turn around," I added. And a moment later, after she shifted, I was getting a front row view of my next target. Grabbing some stray pillows, I got us properly situated. "Now, use that talented mouth of yours to get me hard again, because I want to fuck you. And lower yourself down so I can feed on you at the same time."

No matter how long it had been since her last orgasm, she still had to be tender after three. So I took it easy on her at first, slowly sucking and licking. But I could tell from the way she was squirming against my mouth that it was difficult for her to endure such intimate contact yet again. _Too bad…_ I wasn't going to let her come again like this anyway—I had another plan entirely.

It didn't take much for my cock to harden in her mouth, but I drew out our feasting anyway. I kept up the slow pace, using my fingers to spread and expose her further, planting small kisses and nibbles here and there, fucking her with my tongue, lightly caressing her intimate flesh with the stubble on my chin. Now, in spite of all the lovingly inflicted abuse she had already experienced, Bella was starting to buck her hips, needing to get more stimulation. I wasn't going to let that happen. The greater desperation she showed, the more she whimpered with need and strived for release, the slower I moved, only speeding up again when I felt her relax. Unfortunately, her frustration was starting to be exhibited by increased, almost frantic, licking and sucking on my cock, and if I didn't stop her now I'd be christening her tonsils again.

I rolled us over and lifted myself off of her, much to her dismay. Her hands involuntarily reached for me as if to bring me back to finish the job, and her expression told me that she was willing to beg, if necessary. _Oh, but that wouldn't be required…_

"On your knees, sweetheart," I rasped out. I pointed to a spot on the floor and ordered, "Kneel."

Now this was interesting. As instructed, Bella was kneeling, facing the mirror, and after a moment, I positioned her hands behind her back. Her hair had long since started loosening from its style, but it was still mostly up, just in a messier, sluttier way. She was breathing hard, causing her lovely breasts to move forcefully up and down, a very pretty sight indeed. Her sex was glistening, and a more inviting picture I had never seen. It was time for some fucking…

I sidled up behind her, also on my knees, and put my hands on the slight curve of her belly. "I want you to watch me," I whispered in her ear, and her eyes flew up from their downcast position. "I want you to watch my hands on this body and see that it belongs to me—that you belong to me. I control it—I can make it do whatever I want. Watch, now." The monster paid close attention.

I let my hands drift upward, gently cupping her breasts and kneading them lightly. "These delectable breasts are now my property," I continued in a guttural whisper. I will touch them and suckle them whenever I want—" and here I gave her nipples a soft pinching roll, eliciting a long groan "—and whether you moan in desire or protest, I shall do as I like." Man, I was really getting into this whole claiming thing.

One hand began edging lower on her body, very slowly, and I watched her eyes follow its path. I cupped her sex in my hand and delighted in the shudder that wracked her body, further evidence of my mastery over her. Even better was a moment later when she began to subtly spread her legs further apart, and I couldn't help acknowledging it.

"Yes, that's right—this body knows what it wants. Open for me." And her legs eased apart some more while my fingers began wantonly dancing over her feminine flesh. When her eyes closed and her head fell back against my chest, I stopped my movements, waiting until her eyelids slowly rose. "You must watch, love," I reminded her with an innocent kiss on her cheek.

It hadn't been part of my plan to make Bella come again, at least not right now, but I was getting so turned on watching my hands have their way with her while I compelled her to watch that I couldn't seem to stop. Maybe I owed her one more, considering the way I planned to use her body next—like a fucking animal. _Or an animal fucking_, corrected the monster.

So I began moving with more purpose, squeezing her voluptuous breasts, each in turn, lightly trailing my fingers across her succulent nipples, dark rose now from my never-ending…worship of them. The manipulation of my fingers on her sex became more deliberate, and delight filled me when Bella began to thrust a bit with her hips, her body betraying her in spite of her groans of objection. I watched, enthralled, the wanton movements of her torso evidencing the increasing tension, even while she appeared to internally struggle against her inevitable downfall. And when she came on my fingers, her sobs ringing out and filling the room, I noticed the look of smug triumph on my face. And the monster's.

I pulled one of my hands in front of me and curled my fingers around her wrists, continuing to tease her a few moments longer with my other hand, leering at the involuntary wiggling of her body as she tried to avoid my attentions and reveling in her helplessness. Okay, so I had some control issues…

Releasing her wrists, I grabbed her hands and brought them to rest against the mirrored wall, presenting another truly inspiring sight. Bella was leaning forward now, her breasts enticingly swaying with her deep breaths, so of course, I had to fondle them a bit more. Her ass seemed to push into my groin then, and if she was trying to divert my attention elsewhere, it was working. Fluid leaked from my rigid cock like it was crying for attention.

"Arch your back more, love," I whispered, my voice so rough with need I hardly recognized it.

With a few slight adjustments, Bella was perfectly positioned for me. I tried not to just slam myself inside her. I really did. I mean, I went as slow as I could under the circumstances. Still, I couldn't hide the smile when I saw her jerk as I inserted my iron-hard cock and filled her up…and up. Now would…come the real challenge—trying to hold on while I plowed into her. The monster began obscenely thrusting its hips.

I did my best to make it last. I lightly held onto her hips while I began insistently thrusting into Bella. I took turns watching my cock disappear deep inside her and re-emerge, her tight walls mercilessly stroking my length, before returning to the image in the mirror and lecherously gazing at her breasts shamelessly bouncing around from the force of my assault. It was so fucking erotic I had to close my eyes now and again against the tantalizing sights before me or be completely done in. The best fuck-fantasies I'd ever had paled in comparison.

I couldn't help thinking about doing this again and again, surrounded by mirrors next time, perhaps with Bella restrained somehow. I was so going to have to improve my carpentry skills and come up with something truly imaginative to hold her captive, immobilized and powerless, allowing me to position her body to suit my every fancy. And with that image in my brain I ruthlessly grabbed at her luscious ass to hold her still while I began franticly pumping into her, my loud grunts and hoarse cries making me sound like the animal I had become.

Afterwards, I was too spent to be embarrassed, as I undoubtedly should have been by my brutish behavior. Collapsing on a heap of pillows, I had only enough strength to pull Bella's body close to my own while trying to catch my breath. My hand found a length of fabric and pulled it over us, although whether her shivering meant she was cold or not was highly questionable. The monster, having donned its toga and a headdress of olive leaves, reclined on some pillows and toasted Bella with a golden chalice of wine.

It seemed we both drifted off for a while. Of course, I awoke with a hard on. But I had regained at least enough sense to realize that further activities were out of the question if Bella was going to be able to sit tomorrow. So I willed my cock into obedience and woke Bella up with some sweet kisses on her shoulder. The monster freely kissed the other one.

Bella stretched her arms over her head, arching her back and giving a contented sigh, and the slippery fabric began easing away from her chest. _Oh, no._ I quickly lunged for the satin and made sure she stayed covered. I couldn't be held accountable for my actions if I saw her fabulous breasts again.

"You should probably get dressed unless you want to be attacked again," I suggested.

Bella gave a disbelieving laugh. "You are _insatiable_."

The monster removed its plumed helmet and took a deep bow.

* * *

The monster loves your reviews!

And to repeat, I promise we will get Bella's fantasies next. Someone also suggested an idea I had already considered-writing a few "straight" chapters to show what is happening in their real lives, e.g., a proposal and honeymoon, and if that sounds interesting, I will give it a try.

The monster on twitter: mdmonster (it's usually too busy sexin' to tweet much, but once in a while . . . )

me: twilightzonercj

Thank you to psymommy, my incomparable beta!


End file.
